


Daniel Goes to Atlantis

by SG_PANDA



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Crossover, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, Other, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Who were the Furling anyway?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SG_PANDA/pseuds/SG_PANDA
Summary: What happens when some convenient meddling lands Daniel in Atlantis? How do things change on Atlantis since Daniel is here? Does he make any significant impact, or is he simply along for the ride of a lifetime?Ships: OC and Daniel, some other pairings no one really cares about probably
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Original Character(s)





	1. Prefaces and Prologues

** _Preface: A Little Bit About Taesha Lanwin Marx (the main OC)_ **

Taesha, or Tash, as I tend to refer to her, showed up on Abydos when Daniel was there, about a week before he was retrieved by the SGC. She is a member of a race long extinct, of telepaths, empaths, healers, warriors, and scholars, all of which she is. She speaks many languages, Ancient, Goa’uld, Furling, Asgard, and other languages that are so old and obscure their names have been lost to time (such as her native language). She has lived among many races in her lifetime, most recently the Furlings, Ancients, and Asgard. She is very many centuries old, she does not know quite how many anymore, for she comes from a very long-lived people and the Furling, Asgard, and Ancients have also helped her to live longer. She has been ascended and then returned to human form many times, each time gaining some new life experience and insight into the universe, as she has also in her time amongst the Furlings and Ancients. Tash does not know English nor has she ever had a need until she meets Daniel, and she learns very quickly. She comes to Daniel from the Asgard, who she has been living with most recently. She feels a calling, a feeling, a connection to come to him, and the Asgard trust her instincts and obligingly drop her off on Abydos. They develop a very strong friendship very quickly, even before Tash really knows English, mainly due to her refusal to leave Daniel’s side. When the SGC retrieves Daniel, he refuses to leave Tash, so they agree to take her, though Hammond isn’t happy, and neither is O’Neill. She is immortal, the only one of her people that is, because she was the First Born Daughter of the All. She is oftentimes called the Universe’s Daughter. She was the first being the Universe ever brought forth from the All, so she has many special abilities and is favored by the All. This is why she is very well respected by the Old races, for she came before even them, and they have been told so by the All.

**_Prologue: When They Met_ **

It was a gorgeous sunny day, and Daniel and Sha’re were taking a walk through a gorgeous field of flowers and tall grasses, when suddenly a young looking girl appears out of nowhere in front of them. Sha’re screams, and Daniel shoves her behind him, holding his hands out defensively as the girl stands slowly, rubbing her head. She mutters something under her breath, and then looks at Daniel, smiling widely. She waves, timidly, and takes a step forward. Daniel relaxes some, as the girl seems harmless. Her appearance is odd to him, for she appears mostly human, but there is some other worldly element about her. Her eyes are a bright, unnatural violet, and her long, honey golden blonde hair is pulled into a braid that rests on her shoulder. Her face and eyes are round and doe-like, giving off an air of extreme innocence. Her lips are plump and pink, her eyelashes long and dark, contrasting with her hair. She’s fairly average in stature, maybe around 5’5 if he had to guess, but she has a petite frame, amplifying her air of innocence and childlike-ness. The clothing she wore was odd, because it contrasted so sharply to the innocence every other part of her projected. Her clothing reminded Daniel of the renaissance time period, other than her skin-tight black leather like leggings, which blended easily with the brown leather lace up boots. She wore a royal blue cloak, gorgeously embroidered, over a simple brown lace-up tunic with some sort of black long-sleeved collared shirt underneath. A delicate looking pearl choker accented her neck, and somehow it tied the outfit together perfectly. He noticed, also, a brown leather belt around her waist, accentuating her body shape. She was not conventionally beautiful in the way it was thought of on Earth, her form neither particularly tall, curvy, or well endowed, but her features made her striking, with eyes that seemed as if they could pierce your very soul. The brown belt around her waist, he noticed belatedly, boasted some sort of blaster gun, from the looks of it, and Daniel took a step back when he noticed it, pushing Sha’re back as well. The girl’s smile faltered at his actions, and she tilted her head, as if in confusion. Daniel held still, apprehension and confusion flowing through him. Where had this girl come from? Who was she? What did she want? He sighed, and the girl’s brows furrowed. She opened her mouth, as if to speak, and then hesitated, as if she didn’t know what to say. Finally, she spoke.

“Et non adfligam vos,” (I will not harm you) she said.

Daniel stared for a moment, uncomprehending, until he realized she was speaking the language of the Abydonians, and of Ra, also. He paused, considering the implications of that. Realizing his mind had wandered, he realized what she had said, and relaxed slightly. He thought for a moment before he replied.

“Quid enim scio?” (How do I know that?) He replied.

The girl grinned wryly, an odd expression on her seemingly young and striking face.

“Non opinor, sed veritas.” (I suppose you do not, but it is the truth.)

Daniel shook his head, as if to clear it, and then relaxed, stepping forward slightly.

“I don’t know why I believe you, but I do,” he murmured.

The girl’s face screwed up in confusion. Daniel paused as she made as if to speak.

“Tu enim operor non intellego. Qua lingua loquor tibi?” ( I do not understand you. What language do you speak?)

“English. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you wouldn’t understand. I’m not very good at the language we wer . . .” seeing the confused look on her face, Daniel trailed off, then facepalmed at his own idiocy.

He sighed, smiled at the girl, thought carefully, then began again.

“Me paenitet, non animadverto velis non capio. Non fueris locutus sum lingua optime, cum ea non sit nisi lingua et coepit eam uti non diu abhinc.” (I'm sorry, I didn't realize you wouldn't understand. I do not speak this language very well, as it is not my native language and I only began using it not long ago.)

The girl chuckled and then nodded. “Si tu loqueris ad me: ego scire est satis cito. Aulus Didius Gallus linguistica nimis ego sum, et ego non vir tu es Sententia, etiam ut nulla ratione possumus cognoscere alia a se.” (If you speak it to me, I will learn it fairly quickly. I am a very adept linguist, and I have a feeling you are, as well, so there is no reason we cannot learn one from another.)

Daniel’s face screwed up in confusion, and then he chuckled to himself and shook his head.

“Paenitet me, non est me perdidit. Bene, hoc non est nisi ad bonum.” (I'm sorry, you lost me there. Well, this is surely going to be interesting.) They smiled at each other, then began to laugh, Sha’re joining them. Yes, this would surely be interesting…

**_Prologue: Making Decisions_ **

Jack O’Neill was annoyed. All day, it had been “Come on, Jack, Let me go!” and “Please, General, I need Daniel on this expedition!”. And, all day, they had gotten the same answer “Daniel isn’t going anywhere.” So, he was annoyed when he got home that night, all right. He was so glad to be home, to just kick his feet up and relax. But, of course, nothing was ever that simple for General Jack O’Neill. He had just gotten his beer, kicked his feet up, and turned the TV on when something glowing, floating, and . . .talking? Talking, to him?

“General O’Neill, my name is Oma Desala, I believe we have met before. I am here to talk to you about Daniel Jackson.”

And now, Jack was really annoyed. Why did everyone have to make his job harder? The Ancients? The Ancients! The Ancients, the ones who claimed the high and mighty path of non-interference whenever they needed help, the annoying, foolish, troublesome ancients wanted him to send Daniel to Atlantis, too? Well, he had told them what he had told everyone else. He needed Daniel here. And their high and mighty asses could just deal with it. Humph. Ancients! The next night fell in a very similar way, except this time, Jack was on guard against a sneak attack by the Ancients. Well, tonight he didn’t even get as far as sitting down with a beer before he was beamed onboard an Asgard ship. . .

Well, at least Daniel and Weir would be happy.


	2. I Suppose So, Daniel, I Suppose So

**Chapter 1: I Suppose So, Daniel. I Suppose So.**

“Jack, you know that gating to another galaxy requires an enormous amount of power,” Daniel reasoned to one of his oldest, and, at times, most frustrating friends. Jack gave him a look that spoke of both a childlike stubbornness and a General’s responsibility. 

“Yes, I do. Find another way,” he insisted gruffly. Daniel gave him a sardonic look and clenched his fists, firming himself to fight a man he knew to be harder to convince of something than it was to blow up a sun. 

“There’s no other way,” he ground out, expecting a childlike outburst from his friend anytime now. Jack surprised him by looking quiet and thoughtful for a moment before he spoke. 

“Do you think there are more of these . . .zed things in Atlantis?” He asked hopefully. Daniel grabbed onto the sentence like a lifeline. 

“Yes, and who knows what else we could find. This isn't just some other civilization we're talking about. These are the _gate builders_.” 

“The potential wealth of knowledge and technology, it outweighs everything we’ve come across since we stepped through the Stargate!” Weir chimed in enthusiastically. Jack didn’t look completely convinced, but Daniel thought he was coming around. 

“Well, with the amount of power you’ll need to make this trek, odds are it’ll be one-way,” Jack tried one last time, in vain, to make his point.

“Not necessarily,” Taesha chimed in from where she was sitting on the edge of the table, ankles crossed and dangling. Everyone looked at her expectantly, and she shrugged. 

“We just agreed there might be power sources on Atlantis, just sayin’. I wouldn’t count anything out just yet,” she finished, obviously done talking, and resumed chewing her bubblegum, taking her spot as an observer. Everyone watched her for a moment, thinking quietly, before the discussion resumed. 

“Even if we can’t return, that is a chance every one of my people is willing to take. We know the benefit to humanity is far greater than the risk,” she concluded, watching O’Neill for a response. After a few moments of silence, Daniel spoke up, seeming already resigned to the answer but needing to ask anyway.

“Jack, are you sure I can’t go?” He asked, and was beyond shocked when Jack didn’t immediately snap back a resounding “NO.” Instead, he looked almost sad, then annoyed, then confused. Finally, he said slowly.

“No, Daniel, I’m not sure. I’m not sure at all, actually.” Daniel’s eyes widened in shock and excitement. Trying to keep his tone neutral, he asked:

“Can I go to Atlantis, Jack? Can I?” Jack looked around him at first Daniel’s hopeful face, then Weir’s, then Taesha’s carefully composed expression. 

“I suppose so, Daniel. I suppose so,” he answered at last. Daniel whooped and jumped, pumping his fist, grinning madly. Weir laughed at him fondly, and Taesha smiled guardedly. Jack rolled his eyes as Daniel continued to jump around, yelling “YES! YES! YES!”. When he finally calmed down, he straightened his glasses, which he had knocked askew in his excitement, and hugged a startled Jack tightly. It was only then that Jack and Weir realized he had unshed tears in his eyes. Jack smiled at him and patted his shoulder awkwardly. The emotional scene suddenly breaks up as Beckett runs in yelling for Doctor Weir. They chuckle and follow the distressed doctor out, McKay joining them as they jog to the chair room. They stop when they see Major Sheppard in the Ancient chair, everything lit up around him. 

“Who is this?” Weir demands. O’Neill ignores her momentarily as he turns to the Major. 

“I said don’t touch anything,” O’Neill grumbles to Sheppard, exasperated. 

“I just sat down!” Sheppard protested, a panicked edge to his voice. 

“Major, think about where we are in the solar system,” McKay orders. A glowing star map appeared above the chair, and Sheppard’s eyes widened. 

“Did I do that?” He asked. Everyone stared, grinning.

Daniel stared at the blue pool, the doorway to another galaxy, to the adventure of a lifetime, and smiled widely. He turned to the seemingly young girl beside him, Taesha, to see her lips barely curved in a smile. He threw his hands up in amused exasperation. 

“How do you do that?!” He exclaimed of her, and her violet eyes turned to him, startled. 

“Do what?” She asked back, innocently. Daniel rolled his eyes. 

“We’re looking at the doorway to another galaxy, and you’re barely even smiling!” He exclaimed. She chuckled, a short, startled sound. 

“Daniel, I’m literally millions of years old. I’ve been to countless galaxies. Plus, as an empath, you have to learn not to let feelings take priority,” she explained to her friend calmy. He huffed and grinned, rolling his eyes. 

“Boring,” he muttered. She rolled her eyes right back. Everyone else was making their way through the gate, and Daniel and Taesha were to be the last. Just as they stepped up the ramp, someone behind them yelled “Wait!”. The pair stopped, turning to see a breathless Samantha Carter and a sedated Teal’c enter the room. First Sam, and then Teal’c, crushed both Daniel and Taesha to them, saying their goodbyes, before they ushered them through the gate. 

As soon as they were through the gate, any hope of anyone getting Daniel’s attention was gone. To most of the group, it didn’t look like much, just a big dusty old room with some white sheets over things, some steps, and some dead plants. Some wondered when Daniel stood and stared in dumbstruck awe, if he was seeing the same thing they were. But of course, Daniel’s mind was ten thousand years in the past, in the Atlantians running around this city, in the living testament to history he was standing in. He could almost see people walking around, their clothing, their faces barely escaping him as they went about their daily lives. As soon as he started up the stairs, and some Military man tried to stop him, everyone realized how very deeply immersed Daniel was. He didn’t even seem to notice the man’s hand on his shoulder, or his firm but polite words of warning, and simply brushed him off, continuing on. Tash rolled her eyes at him as more Military personnel stepped forward as if to block him. She walked up to his side quickly, and shot them a look, before saying, “Leave Dr. Jackson to me, I’ll make sure he doesn’t break anything and nothing breaks him, but it’s practically impossible to get his attention when he’s like this so there's no point in manhandling him.” The men gave me a skeptical look, and Weir, seeing my situation as Daniel began to wander up the stairs, calmly and wryly called “That's my second in command, gentleman, and furthermore, she could rip you all limb from limb in a matter of seconds if she so chooses, so I’d do what she says.” The men’s eyes widened and a few noticeably paled before they left Taesha to care for her absent-minded friend. She gave them a feral grin as she strode past them, and some of them flinched back from her as if struck before all quickly retreated. Tash walked up beside Daniel as he wandered the control room, pulling sheets off things. She touched the consoles gently, activating each one, and soon Daniel found one with a screen display and sat down, entranced, to begin translating. Tash smiled fondly as he mastered the controls of the panel without even seeming to realize it and was soon reading, she looked at it a little longer, ah, yes, the history of Atlantis. Of course that’s what Daniel would find. She grinned to herself and rolled her eyes fondly, uncovering a chair right next to the one Daniel had seated himself in and brushing it off before seating herself. With the skill and ease that time brought, she set up a simple energy ward around Daniel and herself, a magical trip wire one might say, that would alert her if anyone or anything came too near. Satisfied with her work, she pulled out her Furling circlet, donned it, and began to pull energy from the Universe around her for what she suspected would come next. 

Taesha Lanwin Marx was not sure how long she had been meditating and pulling energy before the alert of the ward tripped in her mind and she was immediately on her feet in a defensive position between whoever had broken the ward and Daniel, who was still lost in the text he was reading. Instinctually, her nails and teeth began to sharpen into fine points and her eyes began to change color slightly as she began to manifest. The man, who held a gun but was obviously not a threat and she was sure she had met before looked both mildly confused and startled and took a step back, holding his hands up in surrender, leaving his gun dangling from his vest. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean any harm,” he apologized easily. Tash deftly dropped her defensive pose and returned to normal, all signs of her manifestation gone without a trace. The man’s eyes widened. 

“I apologize as well. I am a warrior by training and instinct and can be particularly overprotective of my friends, especially the oblivious ones like Dr. Jackson here,” she paused her speaking to extend her hand, in the greeting custom of the Tau’ri, continuing, “I am Taesha Lanwin Marx, first born Daughter of the Universe. But you can call me Taesha or Tash, and I’ll answer to most things if they are obviously directed at me, though I prefer my name or some variant thereof.” The man looked first slightly taken aback then grinned easily when he realize Tash was smiling. He was catching onto her particular brand of wry humor very quickly, she thought. He took her hand and shook it, as he introduced himself. 

“Major John Sheppard, US Air Force. But you can call me John.” 

“Very well, John. May I ask if you needed something from Daniel or I or did you just happen to wander too close?” John rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish, and grinned. 

“Well, actually, Lieutenant Ford dared me to come over here. He said you’d taken responsibility for Dr. Jackson but you seemed asleep or something.”

“But of course he did not want to check himself. I cannot blame him. Dr. Weir did tell the, ah, military men that I was perfectly capable of ripping them all limb from limb and no one could stop me. She was mostly correct, however, I have friends that are not here that could stop me before I killed all of you, though with some effort,” Tash’s eyes twinkled mischievously as she finished her statement, and her lips curved up in a treacherous grin. John laughed easily, and Taesha decided she liked him. He was easy going and not as intimidated by her as others. Friendly, even. 

“Yeah, can see where that’d put Ford off. Ya almost scared me outta my skin when I first came over here. You looked like you had claws.” The question in his statement was obvious, even in its unspoken form. Tash grinned wryly. 

“Indeed, I can manifest as what is mostly called a ‘Katteri’enti’ warrior, with characteristics of the great cats on many worlds, including very sharp claws and teeth, and an incredible amount of speed and strength. What you saw was simply the beginning of a manifestation, something that is usually visible when I am acting as a protector. It works well both as practical defense and as a scare tactic. If you and I spend any more time together, John, which I believe we will, you will probably become quite used to it,” her eyes were mysterious with that last statement, seeming to have deepened and expanded as she spoke, and were not twinkling as they had been before. Her smile to him was almost feral, and the next words she said were spoken softly and almost absent-mindedly. 

“I’m sorry, the All, is speaking to me, I must answer now. I will talk to you later, John.” With that mysterious statement she refreshed the energy ward and returned to her seat. Tash’s deep, dark eyes closed and the stones in her irclet glowed more brightly as John watched on in fascination and intrigue. 

Once again, Tash was not sure how long it had been, but she was very grave and serious when she emerged from the All. Someone crossed the ward, and she recognized Sheppard’s energy, so stood calmly and turned to him instead of defending against him. Daniel appeared as engrossed as he was before, and Sheppard’s grim face mirrored her own. 

“Weir and McKay want to talk to you and preferably Daniel. Do you think you can get him to acknowledge the outside world?” Sheppard asked with a poor attempt at cheer. Taesha did not respond verbally, but simply nodded. She turned to her heartmate and shook his shoulder gently to see if that would rouse him. When it did not, she sighed heavily, and using her newly replenished energy nimbly entered his mind and pulled him to the surface. He gasped sharply, shuddered, and then groaned. 

“Tash! You know I hate it when you do that!” Daniel grumbled moodily. Tash smiled slightly at his familiar complaints, and answered him softly. 

“I apologize, Amat Wyn, but we both know that sometimes there is simply no other method in which to garner your attention.” Daniel smiled fondly and shook his head. 

“I accept, Mer Cor. Now, what was so important that you had to forcibly pull me from my subconscious?” Her irritated Heartmate asked. She sighed, returning to her grim mood. 

“Drs. Weir and McKay wish to speak with us. I have a feeling it is not good news,” Tash answered softly, the deep swimming worry and grief in her eyes made anxiety curl in Daniel’s stomach, and he nodded tightly. John’s level of confusion had gone up an unseemly amount since the start of the conversation, and he was about to ask his questions when Tash’s voice interrupted his thoughts, “I understand your confusion, John, and I promise to answer all of your questions later, but for now, we must speak to Weir.” Sheppard was slightly wary that the girl had seemingly read his thoughts, but he did his best to brush off his unease as he led Taesha and Daniel to Dr. Weir. 

“The ZPMs are practically depleted and we’re underwater, I don’t think I should relax right now!” Taesha and Daniel heard McKay insist as they entered the water. Both McKay and Weir looked up when Tash and Daniel entered, falling silent. 

“Well, I suppose you heard Dr. McKay, so I guess I don’t need to brief you,” Dr. Weir said by way of greeting. 

“Nope, I think we’re up to speed,” Tash answered easily, apparently unconcerned. Daniel had not spoken and his brow was furrowed in concentration. The other occupants of the room waited for his input. 

“Why don’t you just activate the failsafe?” Daniel asked after a moment of tense silence. McKay’s eyes widened and Weir side-eyed him, amused. 

“Yes, Rodney, why don’t you just activate the failsafe?” She asked, smugness and mocking suppressed in her voice. Rodney snapped out of his reverie to throw her an annoyed look before turning to Daniel. 

“Failsafe? What do you mean failsafe?” He demanded in his usual brusque manner. Daniel batted his eyes at him. 

“You know, the failsafe. The text I was just reading said there’s a failsafe that raises the city out of the ocean in the event of a shield failure. I could probably show you where it is, if we could find a map.” Tash had to hold back laughter at the expressions Daniel’s words had caused. Then she turned to Daniel and spoke quietly. 

“You do not need a map, Mer Cor, I lived in this city for many years and I know my way around quite well. I can show you where the failsafe is, and I can activate it. I will warn you, though, that it will be a bumpy ride without the shields at full power.”

Now Daniel’s face, as well, was priceless. McKay was the first to snap out of it, and he looked to Tash in his usual irritated manner. 

“You lived here? Who are you? Did you come with us?” He demanded, suspicious and grumpy from his wounded pride. Weir blinked and looked from Rodney, to Tash, and back again. Then she intervened irritably. 

“Rodney, this is Taesha Lanwin Marx, my second in command. She is a millenia old being and is very knowledgeable, as she has loved among many cultures we have not even heard of. I’m sorry I forgot to make the introduction sooner.” Rodney blinked, paled, and then regained his composure. 

“Oh, well, ah, it’s nice to meet you, I suppose. Now, can you show me where this failsafe is? And how to activate it?” 

“Certainly. Follow me,” Tash answered cordially, turning to walk away. Daniel followed her as well, and, as their chatter faded into the background, Weir wondered what in the hell she’d gotten herself into. 


	3. New Friends and More Questions

{*At Dr. Weir’s “request”}

**Chapter 2: New Friends and More Questions**

After raising the city from the water, Sumner, Ford, _Taesha*, John*, Daniel*_ and security team members step onto an alien planet in search of a power source. The military personnel wear night-vision goggles, while Tash relies on her “creepy” Katteri’enti vision, and Daniel refuses to try to wear goggles over his glasses, naturally. The team had just exited the gate and wandered onto the dark world. The Military Men held their guns at the ready, overly cautious and suspicious as usual. Taesha stayed by Daniel’s side closely, keeping an eye on him, barely at the edge of manifesting. 

“Daniel, there’s someone coming. A kid, I think,” Tash leaned in and whispered to her friend. Daniel’s eyes scanned the forest in the direction Tash pointed him, hoping none of the Military Men would shoot someone without seeing them. He saw a rustling in the brush, and a moment later a child, running and laughing, fell in front of him. And, of course, Sheppard, Ford, and Sumner immediately had weapons pointed at the young boy. Daniel sighed in irritation. Very quickly, another boy tumbled out on top of the first, wearing some sort of mask. Tash recognized it immediately, of course, but no one else did. Wraith. She did not say a word about it, though. She knew she had to let them learn their own lessons and make their own mistakes. But it still sucked. Tash, pulling her mind from her reverie, refocused her attention on the children. She sensed another person approaching and hoped it was a parent, or at least an adult. Taesha was fairly sure it was, and she was rarely wrong. After a moment of tense silence, a man jumped out in front of the children, holding his hands up in a placating way. 

“Please! They were just playing!” He insisted, eyeing the guns. The Military Men relaxed somewhat as the man scolded the boys soundly and sent them off. The man turned to Daniel, which was not unusual for strangers seeking comfort in the face of angry men with guns. Daniel smiled slightly, used to this treatment by now. 

“Halling,” the man said, gesturing to himself and then to Daniel in an open gesture. 

“Daniel,” the least intimidating of the group said, returning the gesture. 

"It is good to meet you. Do you come to trade?" Halling asked, looking at the guns suspiciously. Daniel smiled awkwardly. 

"Yes, we are here to trade," Tash interceded swiftly with a charming smile. Halling, like most men, was not immune to her feminine wiles, when she chose to employ them. Looking around one more time, he smiled slightly and nodded.

"Alright, then you will need to speak with Teyla. I will take you to her. Please follow me." With that, Halling turned and began to walk away. 

"Enter!" Teyla Emmagen called out of her tent. She did not know exactly what she expected when strangers began to file in, but this was not it. Four people walked in, three men and one woman. Two of the men carried weapons, and they contrasted greatly with each other. The first was obviously muscular and well toned, with his hair cropped so close to his head that she could not even guess at the color, and both his expression and body language conveyed arrogance and harshness. Teyla decided she disliked him already. The secoshehad dark, messy hair and light eyes, and looked more relaxed, if not completely at ease, and he fidgeted and looked about as if anxious but trying to be casual. The third man was much different, starting with that he did not carry an obvious weapon but she thought he might have one somewhere. His hair was also dark, however it was much longer and hung on and around his face in an endearing way. He had some sort of glass coverings over his eyes, which looked similar to ones she had seen worn by other cultures to help their eyesight. His face was gentle and wondering, and he looked about as if studying the tent and its contents while completely ignoring the people. The clothing he wore matched that of the men, though somehow it looked out of place on him. The woman next to him, though, was who intrigued Teyla the most, for she watched the gentle looking man with such affection and purpose, standing with her shoulder brushing his as she looked around the room. She looked so very young to Teyla, but she sensed a dangerous side to her innocent facade and experience behind her striking violet eyes. Her clothing was also much different, closer to the Athosian style, but the gorgeously embroidered blue cloak and the tight necklace she wore caught Teyla's attention. The girl's, for she looked so very young, her eyes locked on Teyla's for a moment and Teyla felt as if she stared into her very soul. Then the gaze was broken, and Teyla stepped forward to make her greeting, realizing Halling had just told her they had come to trade, which somehow Teyla doubted.

"Greetings. My name is Teyla Emmagen." The kind-faced man seemed to snap out of his reverie, and he smiled and stepped forward. 

"I'm Daniel, this is Colonel Sumner, Major Sheppard, and Tash, er, Taesha. It's nice to meet you," he introduced, gesturing at each person in turn. Ah, so the harsh-faced man was Sumner, and the other was Sheppard. Teyla was momentarily confused by the odd introduction of the girl, but then realised the kind man, Daniel, probably called her Tash but her true name was Taesha. She smiled at them, wanting to talk much more to Daniel and Taesha, and perhaps Sheppard, wishing that Sumner was not here. 

"We do not trade with strangers," she said, looking particularly at Sumner with skepticism in her gaze. 

"We don't have to be strangers," Daniel answered with a smile. She nodded as Sumner shifted restlessly and whispered to Sheppard, who reproached him quietly. From the interactions she was seeing, Teyla guessed Sumner was the military leader but that Daniel was their liaison of sorts, so she would continue to talk with him. 

"No, we do not. Each dawn, our people drink a stout tea to prepare for the coming day. Would you care to join us?" With a wave at the table and a warm smile, Teyla extended her offer. Daniel smiled warmly, as did Taesha, while Sumner grumbled. Suddenly, Taesha turned sharply towards Sumner with an irritated look on her face. 

"Colonel Sumner, if you do not wish to participate in this endeavor, then you are more than welcome to leave. But Daniel and I are staying, and we are forming a friendship with these people whether you like it or not, so make your choice now," Taesha demanded coolly. Teyla's eyes widened. Apparently, Taesha was above Sumner, and he was not happy about it as she could see his rage burning just below the surface as he turned and stalked out without another word. Teyla was very relieved to realize this, as Taesha seemed much more pleasant than Smuner. With a note of surprise, she realized Sheppard had stayed, as well, and was smiling pleasantly.

"I'm sorry about him, the military types tend not to notice the value in this sort of thing. That's why I got to come," Taesha told her kindly and seriously, a hint of laughter in her eyes. The smile Taesha gave her was infectious, and soon everyone in the room was smiling softly as Sheppard, Taesha, and Daniel joined the Athosians for tea. 

Taesha was, as Daniel had come to think of as usual, the first to pick up the cup and drink deeply from it. Then she sighed in contentment and turned to Teyla. 

“Teyla, where do you get this tea? It reminds me very strongly of my favorite tea on my homeworld,” Tash reminisced with a nostalgic smile. Damiel looked mildly shocked at her words, knowing how long ago “home” was for her, and then smiled. It would be good for Tash to have a piece of home. 

“It grows wild here, and we learned to farm and cultivate it long ago. Perhaps it is something you would wish to trade for?” Teyla answered conversationally. Taesha smiled mysteriously. 

“Perhaps. What would you want for it?” She asked, equally pleasant and conversational, while Sheppard and Daniel sat in silence, unwilling to counteract Taesha. Teyla thought for a moment. 

“I do not know. You have yet to make me an offer.” Tash grinned and Daniel groaned internally as he realized that Taesha was in negotiating mode and he would probably be here for a while. Before he listened to Tash negotiate, he never knew how people must feel listening to _him_ negotiate. Now he knew better. Much better. 

“Let me ask you, Teyla, do you have anyone that is chronically ill here? Or blind? Perhaps cannot walk or has some other physical ailment?” Teyla looked suspicious but thoughtful at the question. 

“There is one we cannot help. Charin, an old woman, who has recently lost her eyesight and many of her physical abilities. Why do you ask?” Taesha could tell by the emotions rolling off Teyla that this woman was very important to her, and the next time she spoke, her voice was softer.

“I’ll heal her. For some tea, I mean,” she added, trying to be humorous. Teyla looked skeptical. 

“You cannot have medications for such things,” she accused, but hopefully. Tash shook her head. 

“Not medications. I have the ability to heal others by pulling energy from the universe itself,” she answered and then practically held her breath, waiting for an answer. Teyla thought for a moment, and then her face softened.

“Agreed. Come, I will take you to her,” she finally answered, standing. Taesha stood as well, smoothly. Sheppard’s mind was running in incredulous, confused loops. He had not been in the program long enough to hear Tash’s story, and he would be very sure to sit down with her and ask about it soon. But not here. He stood as well, and Taesha smiled at him. When Daniel started to rise, Tash stopped him with a simple gesture. 

“Stay here and finish your tea, _Amat Wyn_ , and ask all the questions I know must be dancing nimbly through your astute mind,” she told him softly. Daniel did not answer verbally, but smiled contentedly, nodded, and sipped at his tea. Teyla turned and lead Taesha and Sheppard out. Soon, they were entering a small tent on the outskirts of the village. The sun was just beginning to peak above the trees. 

“Charin,” Teyla greeted warmly, gently. The old woman lying on low bed raised her head, and a smile came to her creased face. 

“Teyla,” she greeted, her raspy voice warm with affection. She began to slowly sit up, and Teyla helped her. 

“And who have you brought with you now?” Charin asked, somehow sensing the other people in the room. Teyla glanced back. 

“A woman who says she can help you and her friend.” With that, Taesha stopped digging through her pack, emerging with her circlet, and donned it. Teyla looked ather, confused and expectant, but said nothing. Tash stepped forward to kneel beside the woman’s low bed beside Teyla.

“Hello, Charin. My name is Taesha, and I’m going to heal your eyes and whatever other ailments or injuries I find. Is that alright?” Charin turned her head towards Teyla, as if for confirmation. 

“Yes, you can trust her, Charin. I would not have brought her if you could not,” Teyla affirmed, giving Taesha a ‘you better not make me a liar’ sort of look. Tash nodded and began hovering her hands over Charin’s eyes. The stones in her circlet began to glow, some brighter than others, and Teyla watched in awe as Taesha’s hands, as well, began to glow softly. Tash gave her a gentle smile as the, well, the energy that Tash was pulling began to softly caress Charin’s eyes, then the rest of her face. As Taesha’s hands moved over Charin’s body, the light moved with it, caressing and, so it appeared, seeping into Charin’s skin. After a few minutes of this, five, maybe, then Taesha’s hands eased their glowing and she pulled back with a smile as Charin opened her eyes and saw. Then without a word, Charin slowly stood, smiling, and hugged first Taesha then Teyla. Teyla was beaming, and there were tears welling in her eyes, so with a soft pat on the shoulder and a nod goodbye, Taesha left and dragged Sheppard out with her. They emerged into bright sunlight, and John turned to Taesha with a mix of awe, confusion, and suspicion on his face.

"What _was_ that?" He demanded. Taesha smiled and chuckled softly. 

"I have many abilities, John Sheppard, and that has always been the most satisfying of them. I have never found and injury or ailment I cannot heal, though it sometimes weakens me. I will tell you more later, but now, I believe Colonel Sumner and Lieutenant Ford have found something," Taesha answered, pointing at the aforementioned men as they walked towards her and John. 

"There's and old city over there that looks to have been built by the Ancients. Taesha, would you and Daniel check it out?" Colonel Sumner asked in his usual gruff manner. 

"Why of course. I'll grab Daniel and we'll be off," Tash agreed readily, a note of laughter in her voice.

"I sense the Wraith coming, Daniel. I tried to tell you we should not venture into the old city!" Taesha yelled at her friend as she grabbed his hand and they began to run back towards the Athosian village. 

"Somehow I think that was inevitable, from what you've told me," Daniel responded breathlessly as they ran through the trees. They heard chatter over the radios, which they summarily ignored in their frantic running to do damage control. As they neared a path in the treeline, Tash sensed Sheppard's energy with someone, presumably Teyla, and a Wraith dart quickly nearing them. 

"Look out!" She yelled at them, but she knew that if she did not do more to help them, her warning would be for naught. Frantically, she pushed energy at them both, barely slamming them out of the way of the dart’s beam. Grimly, she caressed their energies, and feeling the injuries she had inadvertently caused, she winced. 

“Come on, Daniel, I had to throw John and his companion out of the way of a dart with energy, and I believe I have injured them. We need to get out of here before the Wraith come back, Daniel,” Taesha insisted urgently to her friend. Daniel nodded solemnly and, together, they ran towards John and Teyla.

What they saw when they arrived did not surprise Taesha in the least. Both John and Teyla were lying on the ground half up against a tree, seemingly unconscious. Taesha sighed and ran to them, falling to her knees beside John. Immediately she whipped her circlet out and onto her head and was muttering to herself as she ran energy over his still form. Daniel watched for a moment, and then knelt by Teyla. He was planning on waking her, but she was already awake. She looked at him, confusion and pain mingling in her eyes. 

"I don't think I have time to explain, really. Sorry," Daniel apologized meekly as Tash began running her energy over a silent and brooding Teyla. After a moment she stopped and looked up at Daniel. 

"John's got 2 broken ribs, a broken leg, and is bleeding in his abdomen. Teyla's in better shape, just a broken arm and some cuts and bruises. I've put a temporary patch on Sheppard's internal bleeding and blocked the pain, but we need to get him back to Atlantis. And the Athosians and Teyla, too. Radio Ford and tell him to get the rest of the Athosians and meet us at the gate. I think Sumner was taken earlier," Tash relayed quickly, and then returned to Sheppard, running energy over him once again and muttering under her breath rapidly. Daniel did as he was told, and then turned back to her. 

"Tash, it's done. We should get going," he spoke softly. His friend's violet eyes snapped up and she nodded once, tensely. 

"I'm going to have to carry John. I've made sure he'll stay unconscious. Help Teyla up and then take my blaster and set it to stun. I won't be able to protect us if I'm carrying Sheppard, so you'll have to do it. I know you'll do fine. Now let's move." Daniel, still kneeling, moved into a crouch and, taking Teyla by her good arm, helped her up carefully. Tash picked up Sheppard easily, carrying him gingerly so as not to aggravate his injuries. Daniel pulled her blaster out of its holster, set it to stun, and they headed to the gate.

John Sheppard woke up in the medical bay in Atlantis, confused and bleary-headed. He blinked rapidly and, as his sight cleared, he looked up to see Tash standing over him, hands glowing, chanting something low and powerful and foreign. Struggling, he tried to sit up, but a gentle hand on his shoulder pushed him back down. 

"Ay, son, you've taken one hell of a beatin'. Hold still till the lovely lady is finished healing ya now, ya hear?," Beckett said, worry in his eyes as he looked down on Sheppard. Sheppard relaxed back easily, suddenly aware of an odd buzzing warmth spreading throughout his body where Taesha’s energy flowed over him. He looked around him, observing the room, and saw that only he, Taesha, Beckett, and Daniel were in the medical bay. The next order of business was to try to decipher the guttural chant pouring forth from Taesha’s lips. However, no one else in the room, not even Daniel, knew or even recognized the language Taesha was chanting. For that is what it was, chanting, rhythmic and uniform and flowing low, not speaking. Suddenly, Sheppard’s whole body warmed and the energy changed colors as, for a moment, it seemed to swirl around everyone in the room before coming to a crux just above the middle of John’s body, changing colors once more, and then spearing into Sheppard in an action that would seem painful but actually felt amazingly energizing and sensual in a way John could barely begin to comprehend. Then Taesha’s hands, which had been crossed at the wrists as she manipulated the energy, uncrossed and came down. The solemn, worried mood changed, and, as Sheppard sat up, feeling as if he had just slept very well and for a very long time and had in fact never been injured at all, faded to awe and respect for that which is not understood. For a moment, no one spoke as Sheppard slowly got to his feet, his body feeling whole and healthy, and looked around. 

“Tash, what language was that chant in? I don’t think I’ve heard it before,” Daniel asked, breaking the silence. Tash smiled affectionately as she sank into a chair, the circlet on her head and the armband that had joined it glowing brightly. 

“That particular chant was Ancient Wiccadian, Daniel. It is a dialect not often used, for it takes great power and exceptional control to use it well, but it is a very quick healing ritual that is exceptional for serious and extensive injuries, which is why I used it. However, _Amat Wyn,_ it is also very draining, and I must meditate for a short time to regain my energy. Go ahead and fill John in on your way to the briefing, for I am sure they will want input from both of you, and time is of the essence. I will meet you there shortly. Now go.” With that, Taesha pulled her legs up, sitting cross-legged in the plush chair, and relaxing back, fell into a deep meditation. After a short while, she spiraled into the All, which greeted her warmly, and let herself rest and strengthen in her true home. 

Meanwhile, Daniel stood along with John and looked first to his seemingly unconscious friend and then to Dr. Beckett. 

“Dr. Beckett, would you mind keeping an eye on Tash while she meditates? At times like this when her engy is really depleted she acts as if in the equivalent of a coma, though she wakes up on her own or can be woken up if you try hard enough. I trust she really won’t be meditating for long this time, though, since she didn’t give me a wake word like she usually does. However, if she’s not awake in half an hour, let me know, ok?” Daniel asks in one long speech, as he is wont to do. Carson Beckett smiled at Daniel’s obvious worry for his friend.

“Ay, son, of course I’ll keep an eye on her. Anything else I should know?” Daniel was quiet for a moment, considering. 

“Yeah, one more thing. You see the stones in that circlet she’s wearing, and how they’re glowing? Well, if they stop glowing, something might be wrong, so call me. But that hardly ever happens and when it does she usually just fell asleep, so don’t worry too much. Basically just make sure no one bothers her,” Daniel finished swiftly, anxiously. Carson nodded, easily noting the brightly glowing stones and opted to ask about it later. No one on the expedition aside from Weir and Daniel really knew much about Tash or her mysterious ways. Maybe she would write them a handbook and he could co-author, Daniel thought lightly, his mood brightening some though it was still grim. 

“Alright, son, I’ll look after her, now get on to your briefin’,” Carson answered good-naturedly. Daniel nodded goodbye absentmindedly and then he and an unusually silent John Sheppard were out the door. The silence did not last long though. 

“Well, I guess you’d better tell me what happened. I’m assuming I’ll get some sort of explanation about Taesha eventually?” Sheppard asked, raising an eyebrow at Daniel. Daniel, still anxious and absentminded, nodded and then dove into his lighting fast explanation. 

When the briefing Daniel was in ended around thirty minutes later and Taesha had not joined it, Daniel became worried. They had a plan of action, now, and Taesha was part of it, so he headed down to the Med Bay while they sent a MALP through. 

“Ay, Daniel, I was just about to call you. Taesha hasn’t woken up yet,” Carson greeted him at the door. Daniel nodded and followed him in to see his friend still unconscious in the same position he’d left her, and became concerned. It was very rare for Tash to meditate longer than she said she would, and “short” for her was usually around ten minutes, doubly signified by that she had given Daniel no easy way to wake her, showing she thought she would be awake on her own again before he would need to wake her. Daniel reached the chair where she sat and squeezed down beside her, pulling her unresponsive body against his. Carson just watched, completely unsure how to help this person so completely foreign to him. 

“ _Amat Wyn_ . Amata tu et aevum. Semper. Return to me, Coeurawyn. Taesha. Taesha Lanwin Marx. Daughter of the Universe, First Born Daughter of the All. Lo! Kree! Kel sha! Atern! Eteat!” Daniel began murmuring softly and gently, but his voice increased in intensity as he continued the strange litany of languages and words he used to attempt to call back his unconscious friend, though his volume remained soft. The girl he was holding gently began to stir in his arms.   
“Amata tu et aevum. Semper. Lo! Kel sha. Atern. Eteat,” Daniel continued his low litany, knowing as his friend resurfaced that it would help her to be called back to him if she had been in the All as he expected. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and she let herself luxuriate in the feel of his arms around her for a moment before she sat up. 

“I apologize for worrying you, _Amat Wyn._ I ventured into the All to find my rest and Kataya of the Furling approached to inform me the Furling are holding a Council of Power and they wish me to scry. I am sorry, that is unimportant at the moment, but suffice it to say, that is why I took longer than I had planned. Now, find me some water and help me up, and on our way to the control room you can tell me what plan you have devised,” Taesha explained quickly. She was much like Daniel in that way, imparting long paragraphs of information and then giving orders no one would debate, though Daniel did so more politely. Taesha’s Heartmate looked around and quickly found her a bottle of water, then helped his unusually weak friend up from her chair and let her lean on him as she drank and they began to make their way to the control room. Carson, having heard their muted conversation, was left with a whole new set of questions about exactly who Kataya and the Furling were and what a Council of Power was. He just added it to his mental list of things to ask her, which was already much too long. 


	4. Enemies

**Chapter 3: Enemies**

“Are you sure you’re ok to do this?” Daniel asked his Heartmate in concern as they sat down in the jumper. Taesha had been leaning on him the whole way to the jumper bay, and had stopped and sunk to the ground against the wall to rest for a moment more than once. Daniel was truly concerned for her because he’d never seen her so weak before. She didn’t get sick, and if she was tired she just meditated for a while until she felt better. He wondered why she was so weak this time. 

“I’ll be fine, Daniel. I can manifest if I have to. I’m sorry, I know you’ve never really seen me like this, mainly because it’s been a few millennia since I’ve been this tired. Kataya and answering the call took up most of the time I should’ve been pulling power, so I only really only pulled energy for about five minutes, when I needed at least fifteen. I’ll meditate on the way and hopefully that’ll help, but if it doesn’t, I’ll just have to manifest and freak everyone out. At least you’ll have seen it before,” Taesha provided her long answer quietly to questions she knew Daniel wouldn’t ask but wanted answered regardless. Her Heartmate stared at her for a long moment, considering, and then nodded slowly and opened his arms as other people began to file into the Jumper. She cuddled into his warmth gratefully, closing her eyes. 

“Wake word is _Aima Coeurawyn_ ,” she murmured sleepily before falling into a deep meditation in his embrace. Daniel sighed, relieved his Tash was getting at least some rest, and settled in to think about everything she’d told him. 

“ _Aima Coeurawyn.”_ His soft words found her, deep in the All, and called her back gently. They echoed, and she could tell he was repeating them softly, helping to call her back. She answered, moving towards the light and the goodness that was Daniel and his comforting voice, and she slowly stirred in her corporeal body once more. 

“I am here, _Mer Cor_ ,” she spoke softly, still resting in his arms, unwilling to move just yet. His handsome face smiled down at her, and he answered her soft words with his own. 

“We have just landed, _Coeurawyn._ ” She slowly sat up, and her body and energy ached in violent protest. She groaned softly and relented, letting herself fall back into Daniel’s waiting arms. 

“Not better, I take it?” Her Heartmate surmised, rubbing her temple gently and alleviating some of the pressure of frustration building there. Relaxing into him once more, she sighed at the sensation before she answered.

“No, not much. I will have to manifest, Daniel, to be able to draw energy and function at the same time, which I must do. Are the others outside?” She asked, suddenly aware of the emptiness around them. 

“Yes. Do not worry, they will not leave without us,” Daniel answered her, glancing at the open door and the people beyond it. 

“Good. Help me to stand, please, Daniel, so I can manifest,” Tash requested, and, with struggle, sat up on her own. Daniel nodded and stood, bracing his hands on hers and pulling her easily to her feet. Unable to stop her own momentum, she fell against his chest breathlessly. He righted her and, when he was satisfied she could stand on her own, he let go of her and stepped back, ready to catch her if she needed it. As usual, he was awed and dumbstruck as he watched her slow change from human to Katerri’enti. Her body shape was always the first thing to change, as she became slightly taller, lither, and curvier. Her nails sharpened slowly into claws, her teeth into sharp incisors. The last thing to change completely was always her eyes, from their usual bright purple to a near electric green, her pupils slimming to slits. However, there was always one thing about the transformation Daniel couldn’t figure out, and that was how her clothes changed from whatever color she was wearing to a perfect black darkness, as well as tightening to meld to each other into one clothing article and perfectly to her body as it changed, letting her melt into near invisibility. In addition, her usually light blonde hair darkened to the black of her clothes, leaving her glowing eyes, her circlet, and her armband as the only things that you could really see, especially in the dark. Daniel was not at all surprised when he felt her initiate a mind link with him. When she first manifested and had done so, before they’d known each other long, he had been very confused. But that happened to be the one thing that had a simple explanation in Taesha’s world: it’s hard to talk with a mouth full of fangs. He had laughed and nodded in understanding, and had since taken great joy in telling others that and seeing their faces. Just as he thought this, Sheppard poked his head back into the Jumper absentmindedly.

“Hey, are you guys almost-” he stopped abruptly when he saw Taesha in her Kat-Entity form and paused, looking mildly terrified, then swallowed. “. . .ready?” He finished hesitantly. It was all Daniel could do not to laugh at him. 

“Yea, we’re ready. Sorry if Tash scared you, she had to manifest as her Katteri’enti form so she can draw energy while we’re on the mission. I’ll tell you anything she needs you to know. And don’t look so terrified, she isn’t going to hurt any of us. Just the Wraith. I know she looks terrifying, but it really is quite helpful, and she’ll go back to normal after this, I promise. Now let’s move,” Daniel summarized, laughter in his voice as they left the Jumper. 

_“Be nice,”_ Tash chastised him lightly on their mind link. “ _If you’ll remember all of you were terrified of me the first time I manifested around you, too.”_ Daniel recalled the instance and shuddered. 

“ _You’re right, I’m sorry, I’ll be nice. The looks on their faces are just priceless.”_ Tash nodded absentmindedly as they walked slowly toward the Wraith base, the men around her glancing furtively at her and giving her a wide berth. Only Sheppard and Daniel walked close on either side of her. Daniel refrained from putting an arm around her as they walked as he usually did, since he knew it distracted her. She was very good at keeping her Kat-Entity instincts under wraps, but him and SG-1 always did what they could to help since usually when she was manifested she was only with other Katteri’enti so she did not have to constantly refrain from attacking them. 

“You’re quiet, Taesha,” John began, by way of conversation. Daniel laughed softly to himself, stifling it with a cough, remembering Tash telling him to be nice. 

“She doesn’t talk when she’s manifested unless she has to,” Danil answered him. Sheppard raised an eyebrow.  
“Why’s that?” He pressed, and Daniel couldn’t keep the grin off his face. 

“Oh, it’s just hard to talk with fangs in your mouth, is all,” he answered nonchalantly, laughing as he watched John’s eyes widen and he glanced at Taesha’s closed mouth before looking quickly away again. 

_“Do you think I should show him? And ask about a tactical link with him, Ford, you, me, and Teyla.”_

_“I’ll ask.”_

“Tash wants to know if you’d like to see her fangs,” Daniel told John, laughter in his eyes. John scratched the back of his neck.  
“I mean, I am kinda curious…” He trailed off sheepishly. Taesha looked at him and smiled widely, showing her fangs, John sucked in a breath in fear and then became enraptured for a moment. 

“That is really cool,” he said after a moment. Daniel chuckled. 

“I said something along those lines when I first saw them, too. But of course Sam, ever the scientist, started theorizing about where they were stored. Tash, of course, decided to completely throw her for a loop by telling her that the fangs aren’t separate from her teeth, they are her teeth just sharper, which is of course true. But, wow, it annoys Sam to this day,” Daniel reminisced nostalgically. John nodded as they continued walking. 

“ _Link?”_ Tash prodded Daniel gently. 

“Oh yeah,” Daniel began aloud,“ Tash wanted to know if you want her to set up a tactical link between you, me, Teyla, and Ford. It’s a mind link, so basically we can just talk in our heads, even over some distance. That’s how Tash and I have been communicating, but she always asks first, because some people don’t like the idea. But it’s not like we read each other’s thoughts or anything, it’s really just like talking, and it’s pretty easy to get used to.” Sheppard thought for a moment. 

“Sounds good to me. You want me to ask Teyla and Ford real quick?” 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Sheppard returned a moment later. 

“They both said yes, so, Taesha, I guess do your thing.” Something clicked in John’s brain oddly, and then he heard Taesha’s “voice” in his head. 

_“Hello.”_ Taesha greeted, and it sounded oddly in John’s head. 

“ _Heyo,”_ Daniel added, at ease with the link. “ _I know it seems weird, but just try throwing your thoughts out from you without saying them aloud and it should be fairly easy.”_ He instructed. 

_“Hello. Am I doing this correctly?”_ Teyla asked clearly. 

“ _Yes, perfectly, Teyla. You seem to be a natural,”_ Tash answered affectionately. 

_“Hellooo??”_ Sheppard called. 

_“Yup, you got it, John. Maybe with a little more work you won’t yell,”_ Daniel complained good-naturedly. Ford laughed. 

_“Ok, Ford, you can laugh, now try talking,”_ Taesha commented, amusement clear in her “voice”. 

_“Oh, uh, sorry. Like this?”_ Ford asked. 

_“Yup,”_ Daniel answered easily, “ _Alright, from now on during this mission, talk on this link instead of aloud. Got it?”_

_“Yup.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Of course.”_

_“As you wish.”_

_“Ah, good. I guess that’s all for now. At least from me. Tash?” Daniel concluded._

_“I’ve set this link up so that it will go secondly to Daniel, and then to Teyla if anything were to happen to me and I could not maintain it, which is highly unlikely, though possible. Daniel’s done it often enough, and Teyla, it is not hard and you appear to have a natural aptitude for it. Just keep a corner of your mind open and monitoring it, if it comes to that, which it should not. Also, I feel inclined to warn you as someone who has fought wraith before that they are incredibly hard to kill, which is also why this manifestation is of benefit. In this, my Katter-enti form, I can kill many Wraith with no weapons other than brute speed, strength, and claws. I also have a blaster gun, which I will have no need of, so Daniel will carry that. Oh, and John, one last thing. Daniel and I are a team and always have been, so do not try to split us up, even though it does not make sense to you. I will attempt to explain that when I explain everything else, whenever I might get the chance to do that. For now, we are approaching the Wraith base and should focus.”_

_“Alright, Taesha. I wasn’t gonna try and split you and Daniel up anyway, ya know, you have a very visible, not really codependence, but well, you work well together. Yeah. I’ll shut up now,”_ John finished. Taesha grinned as they came up on the base, and pulled her blaster out of its holster, handing it to Daniel. He took it with an air of familiarity, and noticed grimly that it was set to kill. He holstered it and refocused on the mission at hand. 

_“Daniel and I will go after Colonel Sumner, John. There is no time to argue. Get the prisoners out, we’ll meet you at the ship,”_ Taesha asserted with a glare at John. He nodded in acquiescence, and Taesha and Daniel took off at a jog. 

_“We will very probably have to mercy kill him, if he is not dead already,_ ” Tash told Daniel through a private mind link with a frown. His eyes widened, and then he nodded, once. They ran on in silence. 

Taesha burst the door open to the room she sensed Sumner and the Wraith in, knowing what she’d told Daniel was true and dreading it already. She was, of course, correct in her assumptions, and watched as the Wraith drained a considerable amount of life from Sumner.

“Where do you come from?” She demanded again in a hissing voice, having still not noticed the people behind her. Daniel already had the blaster out of its holster and aimed at her, and as soon as Tash took off in a blur of motion so fast her could barely see her, he blasted the Wraith, tearing open a bloody hole directly through her back and chest. He did not shudder or become sick at the sight as he once had, instead setting his face in a grim line and refocusing on finding Taesha. He saw her, very close in front of him, on the ground, Sumner, an old man, barely gasping, lay dying in her arms. She was murmuring words in, well Daniel thought it was Furling, though it sounded almost like a mix of languages. Within a moment, a gentle silver wisp left Sumner’s body and floated out of the air, seeming as if it simply ceased to exist. Then, Tash held out her hand, and he placed her gun in it. She set it to “vaporize” and stood up, shooting the body once and watching as it faded out of existence. Then she turned, handed the gun back to Daniel, and they ran out together without another word. 

_“This is Tash. Sumner is dead, so is the Wraith torturing him, but I can feel the Wraith waking up. All of them. Tell you more later. Daniel and I are headed back to the Jumper now. Sheppard, status?”_ It was all John could do not to fall to his knees at the information. He’d never really liked Sumner, sure, but he’d had a great deal of respect for the man, and, well, the first person to die on the expedition was sure to hit him hard. He took a deep breath and sat in the pilot’s seat before replying.

_“We got everyone else out and we’re in the Jumper waiting for you.”_

_“You have the cloak on, right?”_ Tash questioned. 

_“These things cloak?”_ Sheppard asked as he powered up the ship. 

_“Yes. just put your hands on the control console and think it. They’re very responsive,”_ Tash instructed. She would be out of breath from running if she were talking aloud, but her mental voice was clear and steady. John placed his hands on the control console and imagined the ship disappearing, and he could feel when it did. 

_“Ok, that’s cool.”_

_“I know. Daniel and I are almost there. Hold on for one moment. Tash out.”_

Taesha could sense the people in the Jumper when they got near it, though Daniel could not and gave his friend a look when she stepped forward confidently. 

_“Follow m_ e,” Tash ordered him quietly, on the same link they’d used before. Daniel shrugged and did as he was told, as he was used to doing with Tash. She stalked forward, true to form, and disappeared before Daniel’s eyes. He followed her anyway, and ended up in the Jumper. He smiled and shook his head at her as they took off quickly. Seeing an empty bench, he sat on it, and opened his arms. Taesha’s Katteri’enti form slowly faded and she returned to normal before his eyes, falling into his open arms with a sigh. 

“We’re safe. Sleep now,” Daniel murmured to his exhausted Heartmate, though she was already fast asleep in his arms. He smiled and held her closely. 

When they landed on Atlantis not long after, John went to wake Tash up, and Daniel shot him a glare. 

“She needs sleep. She can do the brief later, both of us can. I managed to grab quarters for us earlier and dump our bags. I’m taking her there now,” Daniel defended. When he received a skeptical look from Sheppard, his scowl deepened. Then realization dawned on him. 

“I’ll carry her there. She doesn’t weigh much, and her necklace has some enchantment on it that makes her feel lighter to friends when they carry her. She’ll be fine. I’m just worried, I think this is the most exhausted I’ve ever seen her. We’ll be down to the control room when she wakes up.”


	5. Explanations

**Chapter 4: Explanations**

Once Daniel arrived at their new quarters, Tash in his arms, he set about getting them both ready for bed. He unlaced Tash’s boots and pulled them off, untied the tunic she wore so tight he wasn’t sure how she could breathe, pulled her socks off, replaced her leather like fighting pants with soft leggings, and unbraided her long, flowing hair, brushing it out thoroughly before replacing the Furling circlet atop her head. After tucking his still sleeping heartmate snugly under the covers, he showered quickly in oddly lukewarm water, since he couldn’t find the controls, and then put on sweatpants and a thin T-shirt before turning the lights off (it took him awhile to find the switch) and snuggling into bed next to Taesha. Even in her sleep she sought his warmth and cuddled against him, as she usually did, and he held her tightly against him before falling off into a fitful sleep. 

It was late the next morning, for it had been very late at night on Atlantis when they had returned, Daniel awoke to find the bed next to him empty. He rolled over, looking around before he let himself panic, and saw his smiling heartmate emerge from the bathroom wrapped in a towel and using another to scrub her hair dry. Her eyes crinkled at the corners and Daniel found himself smiling back without really thinking about it. 

“Good morning, _Mer Cor_. Did you sleep well?” Tash asked, walking over to her alarmingly small travel bag and pulling out a few items of clothing Daniel didn’t recognize, along with a dress and a pair of heels. He had grumbled for weeks when they first met about her “Mary Poppins” bag, as he called it, and she had just smiled mysteriously until one day she had finally told him it was a Wiccadian enchantment and that it was still quite heavy. Daniel had looked skeptical, and very quickly learned he could not even start to pick the bag up. Tash had laughed lightly and then they’d gone on. Daniel smiled fondly at the memory as Tash pulled on the items of clothing Daniel could never identify until they were on. Fishnet leggings, a black old-fashioned tie corset which she had not put on yet but had held up consideringly long enough for Daniel to make out what it was, a bra, and a slip, which Daniel never really understood the point of no matter how much it was explained to him. Then she pulled out a dress Daniel didn’t remember seeing before, though it reminded him oddly of a pirate. It was all deep red satin and black lace and black straps and red trim. While not particularly remarkable, it suited Tash very well when she put it on and then pulled the black corset on over it at the waist so it flared. Daniel did not particularly understand Taesha’s fashion sense, but he loved the way she looked in this dress. He paused. He loved the way she looked? He sighed to himself. He had been having more and more thoughts like this lately and wondered what it meant. He had always loved Tash very deeply as a friend, and as what she called a Heartmate, very close friends with potential for something more. Daniel was not sure whether he wanted or was ready for more. He was snapped out of his reverie by a shoe Tash had tossed almost hitting him in the face. He dodged with a smile and looked to see her tossing shoes and clothes out left and right and muttering under her breath. He dodged another shoe as he stood. This was not the first time he’d roomed with Tash, and this was fairly everyday, the violent hunt through her endless bag for this or that. Once she found whatever it was she was seeking, she’d magic everything back into her bag, and then do it all again the next day. He rolled his eyes as she finally pulled out a pair of red high heels and slipped them on, calling out in triumph. As Daniel wandered, he realized the bathroom was steamy as if from a hot shower. He turned to his heartmate with a raised eyebrow. 

“How did you get the water hot?” He asked, suspicious but sarcastically so. Taesha giggled at him, a sound that made her seem even younger than she already did. 

“The Ancients were weird about it. There’s a panel you put your hand on and then you just think it, and it will come on the same temperature every time until someone changes it again. So it’ll be hot when you shower next time. I’ll show you how to adjust it later, though. We should go reassure everyone we’re alive,” she told him softly, her gentle voice like music to his ears. He nodded his agreement with her and let her lead him confidently through the halls of the gargantuan city. 

After the briefing, Dr. Weir approached Taesha with a gentle smile. 

“Taesha.”

“Elizabeth.”

“I was wondering if there was some sort of designated eating area in the city. Well, that’s a silly question. I guess I’m wondering if you can show us where it is,” Weir amended with a sheepish grin. Tash chuckled good-naturedly. 

“Of course, Dr. Weir. If you want to get everyone together that you want to come, I’ll take you all down in a few minutes,” Tash answered in kind. 

“Of course. Just a moment,” Weir answered, and only then seemed to notice Daniel at Taesha’s side, “Dr. Jackson,” she added with a nod. 

“Daniel,” he returned with a smile. Weir nodded. 

“I’ll get that eventually,” she muttered with a grin before walking off. Tash rolled her eyes. 

“And, here we are, the Commissary, Cafeteria, lunch room, whatever you’d like to call it. I believe the closest translation from the Ancients would be Food Room, but they weren’t very fun in their naming. The, ah, kitchen is what you call it, is right through there,” Taesha told the people carrying foodstuffs, pointing out an almost hidden door in the back wall. They had brought two people considered chefs, or cooks, a young woman and a young man, both of whom were kind and sometimes cheeky, and the woman reminded Tash inexplicably of Kataya. Though they had these people, all civilian and military personnel would take a turn at helping them each day to do the majority of the easy work and cleaning. The rotation was set up so that everyone had a day and with as many people as there were on the expedition team, and now the Athosians, each person only had to do a day every month or so and no one particularly minded. The people assigned for today were the ones carrying food, and they headed to the door Tash had indicated and it opened for them. A haphazard yell sounded, and then a crash. Tash winced, along with everyone else. 

“We’re ok! We just might have some cleaning to do!” Someone called from the kitchen, and the tension alleviated. People began to wander around the room, and in and out of the kitchen, cleaning things and removing dead plants and other outdated items. Tash, Weir, and Daniel joined in, and soon, both rooms were fairly clean and the cooks and their helpers for the day had gotten to work. The aroma of food drifted to the people chatting quietly outside, and soon everyone had a bowl of some sort of stew, some bread, and a water bottle. The cooks and company emerged with their food and soon everyone was once again seated, but there was an air of expectant anticipation about them. It only took Daniel a moment to realize that they were all looking at him, Tash, and Weir, who had unthinkingly taken a position at a higher table than the rest. Particularly Tash, who in her usual manner was sitting on the table itself instead of on a chair, her ankles crossed and her torso angled back towards Daniel and Elizabeth, though she could easily spin to address everyone. He caught her eye and she smiled, making him realize that this was not an unintentional seating choice on her part. Theatrically, she winked at him. 

“Hey, folks, can I have your attention please?” She called, her clear soprano voice cutting easily through the soft chatter of the room. Scooping her bowl of soup into her hand, she turned her torso back so her whole body was facing the sea of expectant faces and smiled brightly. 

“I know not very many of you know me, or really much about me, so I figured it would only be fair of me to introduce myself. Since I know you all know Dr. Weir, I figure she’ll let me steal the spotlight for a night and let you get acquainted with her second in command. If you have any friends that aren’t here now, that you think would want some food, to hear this, or both, go ahead and radio them now. If you don’t have a radio, share. I’ll start in about ten minutes when I’ve had a chance to eat this,” Taesha held her bowl of soup up, as if in explanation “so that’s that. Feel free to talk amongst yourselves until then. Thanks.” As she turned back to her table, the low chatter began again slowly, and radios clicked around the room. 

“So, Taesha, can we talk about the fact that you’ve _lived_ here?” Daniel demanded with that slightly awed and mostly aggravated edge to his voice that was very much him. The woman in question chuckled harshly at the look on his face before her features softened. 

“It was ten thousand years ago, Daniel. I left here with the Ancients when they left for Earth. Plus it didn’t exactly seem relevant until we got here, at which time I told you.”

“You lived with the _Ancients_!” Taesha felt Daniel’s rising aggravation as if it were her own. 

“Calm down, _Mer Cor_. Yes, I have lived with the Ancients many times. You knew that. Now, if you will listen, I will tell you what I know of this city from my time here. Is that acceptable to you?” She spoke to him softly, her voice soothing. She was as aware as any of them how much these past two days had worn down everyone’s nerves, and Daniel was particularly sensitive. Reaching down from her perch on the table, Taesha rested her hand on Daniel’s and squeezed it lightly, trying to comfort him. Slowly, his body relaxed, the tension draining from it, and he slumped in his seat, just looking remarkably tired. 

“Yes, tell me about the city,” he agreed in a dull voice. Taesha shot him a worried look and promised herself she’d ask him how he was later. 

“Alright. Well you already know where this room is, which is the first thing I was gonna say. Oh, and how to work the showers, but I’ll tell everyone else because they’d probably like to know. There’s a panel in the shower, it’s deep blue, and if you put your hand on it and think the temperature and pressure you want the water to be it’ll change. Hmmm. Oh, and we can stop taking so many stairs, the little closet-like rooms all over the city are teleporters and they don’t use as much power as Rodney would freak out over them using, so they’re really a good thing. Also, there’s another Jumper bay, one that opens under the city, and the one you guys found has a skyroof. There’s a mainland on this planet, good for planting and such. Let me think here. Oh, and there’s an office on the outskirts of the city you might be interested in, Daniel. It belonged to the Ancients’ version of a historian, and almost everything notable in their history can be found in that room. That’s all I can think of at the moment, but I’ll let you know if I remember anything else. Questions?” Taking a moment to stare at Taesha, a smile slowly formed on Daniel’s face. An office with the history of the Ancients. And it sounded fairly isolated, too. Yes, that was exactly what he wanted right now. Daniel was vaguely aware of Taesha answering questions around him, but his mind had drifted off, focusing on the possibilities. 

It was, as Taesha had promised, about ten minutes later when she turned back to the now much more full room of people and whistled loudly. The conversation around the room came to an abrupt halt, and everyone’s eyes were on an easily grinning Taesha. 

“Howdy folks. It looks to me like we’re about ready to get started, so I’m gonna dive right in, and if anyone slips in late you can fill them in, now, ya hear? Alright, firstly, my name is Taesha Lanwin Marx. Most people call me Taesha or Tash, but if you’re military and you're used to last names Marx is just the same to me. Now, this next part requires a bit of an explanation, so just be patient and let me explain. I am the first humanoid lifeform to exist, ever. I was created by the universe itself, or, more accurately, the goodness of the universe, which is called the All. I was brought forth from the All before the myst times, or beginning times, and from what I know that was at least a few hundred millennia ago, if not more. I didn’t evolve the way you did, I simply came into being very similar to how I am today. Most of the things I needed to know or learn were imparted upon me by the All at the moment of my creation. Now there are a few reasons why this is important, mostly because I am what you could call the All’s experiment. The All had never made a life form before, so its start with me is a little wild. Firstly, I have lots of abilities that few or no people that came after me have. Most notably, I can heal pretty much any wound or disease, I can manifest, or change into a cat-like form in which I am incredibly strong, fast, and lethal, I am, as you may have guessed, immortal, and all of these abilities come from my ability to draw and channel energy from the All and the Universe itself. I can’t get sick. I can’t die. Basically, I’m lethal and pretty much unstoppable, and you all are very lucky I'm on your side. It’s actually fairly rare for me to sleep, though I meditate fairly often to draw energy from and rest within the All. I am also telepathic and empathic, but I would not change or influence your moods or thoughts without your express permission. The other important things you need to know about me pertains to my relationships, particularly with other cultures. I am very close to the Asgard, whom I believe you all know of, I was fairly close with the Ancients before they ascended and I still have good friends among them now, and the Nox hold a special place in my heart because I taught them the healing that they know and the All taught them their ways and took them into its care, though it did not create them as it did me. Then there is the matter of the Furlings, who were, as I was, brought forth from the All during the Myst Times. They, however, unlike me, started out very savage and brutal and had to learn many more things for themselves than I did, though I did my best to help them. They, like me, are immortal, but in a slightly different way. I am immortal because, simply put, the All likes me too much to let me die, and so I will not die. The Furlings, however, can die, but if or when they do so they return to the All and can be reborn the same as they were before or different, whatever they wish, or they may take their final rest in the All. The Furlings also are very elite warriors who can manifest as catlike as I can. This form is called Katteri’enti, or Kat-entity. I have two very good friends among the Furling, Kataya and Merdwin, both of whom are especially skilled fighters and healers, and are very adept at enchanting, or controlling energy. Kataya herself is a seeress, who is able to use the energy of the universe and advice from the All to see paths the future may take. Merdwin is an Enchanter, one who walks with a seeress throughout their scrying, or searching of the future, to protect them from darkness which may harm them. I, myself, am also very adept at scrying. My other relationship, though this one is very old, is with the Wiccadians. They too were brought forth from the All, though it was after the Myst Times. They were, for quite a long while, known as the most adept seereses in the Universe. Their language was very primal, and so it was perfect for crafting intricate, arcane rituals much like some the Furling have, which are very good for a great number of things, healing and scrying included. If you are around me at all, you will probably hear it spoken quite often, along with Furling. I believe I have explained everything that is prevalent to this many of you, and in my fondness for teaching I probably overdid it, so I’ll let you all get back to your conversations now. If you have any questions, I’ll hang around for a while so feel free to come up and ask. I’ll shut up now, have a good day folks!” Taesha gives a little wave as she turns back to her table, chewing on her bread roll. Everyone there looks at her for a moment and then Daniel shakes his head affectionately before returning to his soup. There’s a beat of silence, but as was usual with this group, it didn’t last long. 

“Taesha, maybe later you should have a smaller Q and A session with the people it will concern most, Sheppard, Teyla, Ford, Dr. McKay, Dr. Beckett, Dr. Jackson if he wants to come, though I doubt he needs it, and myself. We could do it in the conference room in a couple hours? What do you think?” Elizabeth Weir finished, looking to her second in command for approval. Taesha took another bite of the tough bread, chewing it slowly before answering. 

“That sounds like a good idea to me, Elizabeth. Perhaps Lieutenant Bates would like to attend as well? About 4PM Earth time?” Taesha returned calmly. Weir considered. 

“Perfect. It’s a plan, then. Daniel, you get all that?” Looking at her clearly distracted archeologist, Elizabeth’s eyes filled with worry. It took Daniel a moment to snap out of his reverie, and then another to think of an answer. 

“Yeah, sounds good to me,” he agreed haphazardly before zoning out again. Turning worried eyes to Taesha, Weir opened her mouth as if to speak, and then closed it again. Feeling the waves of anxiety and disappointment rolling off Daneil, but not being able to tell the cause, Taesha just shrugged. She didn’t know what was up with him, either. She eyed his empty plate. 

“Daniel, do you wanna go back to our room, relax a bit for a few hours?” Tash asked gently. Daniel shrugged haphazardly. 

“Sure, I guess,” he mumbled in a very un Daniel like manner. 


	6. Adventures

**Chapter 5: Adventures**

After the long stroll, Taesha and Daniel arrived at their room. Daniel immediately flopped on the bed, closing his eyes and using his hands as a pillow. Taesha sat on the side of the bed, and Daniel sighed. Resting a comforting hand on her Heartmate’s arm, Taesha began to speak. 

“What’s wrong, Daniel? I can feel the complex, negative emotions rolling off of you in waves.” With a deep sigh, Daniel sat up, the tears in his eyes surprising them both. 

“I. . .I don’t know. I think it’s just a lot. We moved to a new galaxy, Tash! You’re the only person here I’m close to! We just met a race of aliens that eat people! I can’t negotiate, can’t make peace, can’t be useful because our only enemy sees me as food!” He stopped speaking when his breath hitched on a sob. Pulling her arms around him, Taesha hugged him tightly. 

“Sh. Shh. I know. You’re not the only one who’s feeling like this, you know, the rest of them are just hiding it very well. And if you’re worried about being useless, trust me, you’re not. You’re the expert on the Ancients, you can read their language, you enjoy digging through the archives and reading their history and you’re really freaking good at it. You won’t be obsolete here. I won’t let you be. And you’ll come on missions. We need someone to make first contact. So just take a deep breath and realize it will all work out, ok?” Cuddled into her chest, Daniel nodded, but continued to cry. Tash could feel some of his negative emotions abating, and realized that he just needed the cleansing catharsis crying gives. She held him gently and let him cry against her. They had time for now. 

It took a while for Daniel to calm down. When he did, he got up, washed his face, changed his shirt, and blew his nose one last time. Running a hand through his hair, he walked back out to Taesha with a smile that was no longer forced. She smiled at him, not her usual grin, but a full, sunshiney smile. 

“So, it seems we have a couple hours left until the Q and A. Did you have something in mind?” He asked her, guessing from her smile that she probably did. She laughed, throwing her head back, a full, buoyant sound. Though Daniel had no clue what was funny, he laughed, too, because her laughter was contagious. A twinkle shone in her eyes. 

“I did, actually. I thought we could take a Jumper out to the Mainland. Maybe invite Teyla to come with?” The answer was not what Daniel had expected, though he didn’t know what he had expected. 

“That sounds fun to me. Should we invite someone else, too, or is there an intention behind Teyla?” 

“She’s kind, and I’d like to get to know her better. Also, I can tell there’s a side of her that’s not showing and I’d like to see if I can bring it out. It might also help to break the ice some with the Athosians.” 

“Ah, tactful as always. I’m down for that. Shouldn’t we ask Weir?” 

“I already did. She said yes, be careful, etc. Now we’re down to Teyla and then we can move out!” They laughed again. 

About a half hour later, they boarded the Jumper, laughing about how many bags Taesha keeps in her bag. This had come up because she had one slung over her shoulder now, and she refused to tell Daniel and Teyla what was in it, saying they’d know when they got to the Mainland. Daniel had made a martyred face at her, and she had stuck her tongue out at him, while Teyla looked on in confusion. Tash sat down in the Pilot’s seat, obviously at ease with the controls as she powered up the Jumper and took them out through the sunroof. The comfortable silence lasted only a moment, as was usual with Daniel and Tash together. 

“So, Tash, you said the Furlings called a Council of Power? What does that mean, even? And where is it?” Daniel asked, drumming his fingers on his leg absentmindedly. Tash stopped the gentle humming Daniel didn’t realize she was doing until it ceased. 

“It is at Avillion, Daniel, the Sanctuary. As for what it is, it is a gathering of many very powerful people who come to either help or witness a great scrying. A scrying, as I believe I’ve told you before, is meant to give us a glimpse into the future. I imagine a great darkness is growing for I have felt it, and there is nothing much else which would cause the Furling to call for a council of this magnitude. They wish me to join as a seeress, one who looks into the future and the darkness growing there. I would not miss it for anything, for both Kataya and her mother, along with Kataya’s daughter and son, will be scrying. It has been many years since I have witnessed that many Wiccadian seers and seereses of such power scry together, and my addition would make it even more powerful. This is a very rare event, Daniel, and there will be many people and leaders in particular of races strange and foreign to you drawn there to help draw power and protect against the growing darkness. Granted, there are a few roadblocks to my participation. Firstly, I would in all probability have to make a portal to get to Avillion, and then another to return, and I do not wish to be absent for so many days. That can be overcome, though. But more importantly, I have no enchanter with which to scry.” Tash looked to Daniel meaningfully, and he drew his eyebrows together, confusion rolling off him. Teyla sat and listened in quiet fascination. 

“That sounds so very familiar,  _ Amat Wyn _ , but could you tell me again what you are talking about?” 

“Of course. When scrying, there are three essential roles. The first is that of the seer or seeres, to see the future, but it is in all actuality not the most important. The most important role is the enchanter, who stands at the Seeresses’ back and makes sure she does not go too far into the darkness, pulling her out if she does, and also does the majority of the work in keeping their location hidden from the darkness. The third is important as well, though less so than the other two. This is the role of the priest, or, most usually, priestess. They begin the chant to summon energy, and continue to pull energy and feed it into the enchanter and seeres throughout. They also help the enchanter to keep the darkness at bay, which is key.” Daniel quickly noticed the glint in Taesha’s eyes, and she felt his suspicion and excitement, his thrill for new experiences. 

“And what are the requirements for these roles?” He asked. Teyla looked confused now, having lost the flow of the conversation as Daniel and Tash traded emotions and hidden meanings. 

“The seeres, or seer, must be born into the ability and then extensively trained. The enchanter does not have to be born into it, though they must undergo some intense training and practice to learn their jobs, though it can be accomplished quite quickly if the need arises. The priestess, for scrying at least, must simply be taught to pull energy and defend against the darkness, as well as memorize the necessary chant. So, Daniel, what do you say?” Tash asked, grinning. She could feel his understanding, and the beginning of Teyla’s. Daniel grinned too.

“Do you think I could learn fast enough? When is the Council, a week?” Taesha laughed. 

“Yes, and Daniel, I know you can learn. You’re very bright, and you have a very natural leaning towards an enchanter’s abilities. If you’re willing to cram quite a bit, you’ll be perfect.” Daniel’s smile turned exuberant. 

“Oh, I can cram. I can really cram. Assuming you’ll teach me?” He was very eager. Tash nodded, spotting the mainland out the front window. 

“Of course. Teyla, you have a very high latent natural spiritual ability, as well. How would you feel about learning to be a priestess?” Taesha asked, addressing Teyla for the first time during the conversation. Teyla beamed. 

“I would be very honored, of course,” she replied.

“Perfect! We’ll start your training later today, then, so you’re ready in time for the Council of Power. Oh, and I’ll have to talk to Weir…” Taesha trailed off, unusually absentminded, as she landed the Jumper on the mainland. 

“Tash, are we actually looking for something, or are you just dragging us through the undergrowth for no apparent reason?” Daniel grumbled moodily as he pushed another branch back and followed Taesha deeper into the foliage. She laughed at his agitation.

“Daniel, my dear, have you ever known me to do anything without a reason?” Tash asked airily. Daniel grumbled something incoherent.

“What exactly are we attempting to locate, Taesha?” Teyla inquired, ducking under a branch. 

“Two things. Firstly, there’s a natural clearing around here somewhere that I can teach you two to draw power in. So we don’t break Atlantis. Second, I left some animals in stasis around. . .oh, found it!” Tash exclaimed, uncovering a sleek looking trapdoor and pulling on the handle. 

“You have a secret underground chamber on the mainland to keep animals in stasis?” Daniel demanded as Tash dropped into the darkness of the underground without hesitation. 

“Of course I do!” Tash yelled back up from the darkness. Daniel stood glaring into the dark hole, hands on his hips, trying to judge the depth of the hole. Taesha had landed almost silently, but she could do that if she jumped out of a plane, too, so it was not a particularly helpful measurement. 

“Do you expect me to jump down there?” He called skeptically. Tash’s gentle laugh echoed up to him. 

“I was planning on it, yes. This will go a lot faster if I have help!”

“And how, exactly, did you expect me to get down there?” Tash laughed again, and Daniel sighed in exasperation. 

“I’ve keyed you and Teyla in, Daniel. Just step in. There’s a system in place to catch you. You’ll be fine, I swear!” Tash yelled back, still laughing. Daniel rolled his eyes. The things he did for Tash. He took a deep breath and stepped into the black abyss. For a moment he felt his stomach lurch with the familiar motion of falling, and then his body slowed and floated gently to the ground. He laughed, amazed, as he gazed around at the humongous, empty room, brightly lit, and Tash standing and watching him float down with an amused smile. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he felt perfectly balanced, and he walked out of the landing zone to stand beside Taesha.

“It’s perfectly safe, Teyla! Step in!”

Daniel finished the revival process for the last of the animals, which was some sort of alien animal Taesha told him was a little like a cross between a pig and a goat. He had just taken her explanation in stride and revived the animal. What Taesha had not told him until they arrived underground was that this complex was, in fact, an underground zoo. She just put all the animals in stasis when she left. He had laughed at that, used now to her bizarre life, and listened as she had explained to him how to revive the animals. With heavy, tired footsteps, Daniel walked away from the enclosure of alien animals to sit on the odd cross between a bench and a couch that Taesha and Teyla were sitting on. 

“How do you expect to care for so many animals?” Teyla was asking as Daniel walked up. Daniel could see the telltale twinkle Tash got in her eyes when she was about to amaze people. 

“Well, I usually come down once a week or so to check up on things, but there’s a holographic system in place that cares for all of the animals. Makes sure they have food and water, gets the eggs from the chickens, milks the cows, stuff like that. Well, everything, really,” Tash finished with a shrug. Teyla looked fascinated, and Daniel had to admit, he was, too. 

“What is a hologram?” Teyla asked eagerly. 

“Oh, sorry, I always forget who knows what. Winter, come here, please!” Taesha called, and as soon as she finished speaking, a person, or rather hologram, materialized in front of her. The hologram’s hair was white and long, french braided back in a braid that reached to the bend of her knees. Her features were eccentric, shock blue eyes, white hair, death pale skin, bright red lips. She smiled easily, revealing perfect white, straight teeth. She did not wear working clothes, which Daniel noted without surprise. Rather, she wore a blue and white dress that hugged her body and flowed gently to the floor. He could not see what shoes she wore, if any.

“Yes, Taesha?” She asked. Teyla started, shocked at the sudden appearance of the woman.

“She is a person? Well, no, she appeared from thin air. An illusion of a person, then?” Teyla asked, standing to walk around her.

“That is correct. I am a projection created by extremely advanced technology, and can materialize and dematerialize when needed. I am also quite aware, as well as being able to interact with my surroundings by both sight and touch,” Winter answered easily. Teyla stared and smiled wonderingly at Winter. 

“Alright then. That is very fascinating. And you care for the animals?”

“Yes.”

“Does that satisfy your curiosity, Teyla?” Tash asked gently. Teyla chuckled again.

“Very much so. Thank you.”

“Lovely. Winter, you can go, thank you,” Tash dismissed absentmindedly, and Winter disappeared. Daniel rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics as she rubbed her hands together and grinned, standing. He rose as well, resigning himself to whatever mischief Tash would get them into next.


	7. Adventures Part Two

**Chapter 6: Adventures Part Two**

“Alright, newbies, this is the clearing! It’s time to do some learning! And some practice! Oh, it’s been so long since I’ve gotten to teach this. I’m excited. Alright, sit down, sit down,” Taesha insisted, having already fallen to sit cross-legged among the flowers and grass of the gorgeous meadow. Daniel and Teyla sat, forming a triangle.

“Look, a triangle, perfect! See, you’re both naturals, I’m telling you! Alright, now, let me just find…” and she trailed off as usual, digging through her seemingly endless bag and mumbling to herself. Teyla and Daniel exchanged an amused look. After a moment, Tash emerged with a beautifully made circlet of silver. The silver wove into a rope delicately, and five small inlaid stones were spaced evenly across the front, with the citrine being centered directly in the middle and slightly larger than the rest. The silver twined around the citrine stone, nestling it as the very centerpiece of the circlet. Teyla gasped at the sight of it, and a strange longing came into her heart.

“There’s one. This is for you, Teyla. It was the first circlet ever to exist, made at the same point in time by the All as yours truly. It was my first circlet ever. And I can feel in your energy that it is very well suited to you, so it will be yours now. Now one minute, Daniel, there’s a Wiccadian circlet I’m looking for for you.” Tash handed the circlet gently to Teyla as she finished speaking, before diving back into her bag. Teyla took the gorgeous adornment, examining it in awe as she turned it over and over in her hands, the metal warming to her touch. Daniel watched, confused as he did not yet understand the longing and awe with which she held the circlet. 

“Aha!” Tash exclaimed, holding up another circlet triumphantly. This one was different, sturdier. It was made of gold, but instead of many parts twining together into a rope like structure, it was two sections of gold, one rounded and smaller and one perfectly flat and larger. The smaller one wove around the larger one tightly, though it was flat where it rested against one’s head. The stones were larger, and instead of the citrine being centered of the seven stones, there was a larger one of a deep green color that Daniel thought might be an emerald. As soon as he saw the circlet, Daniel understood Teyla’s obsession with her own. He felt as if his entire body yearned towards the simple object; his hands itched to hold it, his heart yearned to feel the smoothness of the stones and the coolness of the metal. As soon as Tash extended it, it was in his hands, and he was turning it over and over again as Teyla was still doing with her own. Taesha watched them fondly, her lips curving up slightly as she recalled the feeling they had now; yes, these circlets matched them, she was certain of it. However, as always, she was awed by the way the metal of each circlet slowly warmed and reshaped to the owner’s touch to fit them perfectly. She would let them turn the circlets until they stopped on their own. That process in and of itself was very subjective to each person; some held them only for a few moments, others for many hours or even days. Aspin, the man she had gotten Daniels’ circlet from, who was still one of her closest friends, the closest thing to a brother she’d ever had, had held this particular circlet for almost a full week unendingly, not sleeping, not eating, barely aware when you talked to him. Taesha herself usually only formed hers for a few minutes, an hour at most. But watching Teyla and Daniel, she could tell it may be longer than that. She settled in to wait.

After a few hours, when both Daniel and Teyla were still spinning the circlets slowly in their hands, Tash realized that though she had had eternity to learn, she was still not good at time management. With a sigh, she remembered the meeting she was to attend very soon, along with Teyla and Daniel. Knowing that the Jumper was very far away from where they had ended up, she resigned herself to manifesting to run back to it. She would return to Daniel and Teyla in the Jumper with the hope that they would have finished forming their circlets by then. 

Teyla’s hands burned pleasantly with a thrumming energy as she turned the circlet over and over. In her mind’s eye, it was telling her its story as she had told it her own. This circlet was very old, but only ever worn by one before her: Taesha. Daughter of the Universe. Teyla had not really understood what that meant until this point. But the warm metal in her hands seemed to be able to show her anything. It showed her first the universe from hence it had come, blackness and colored light and stars and fire and burning infinity, past and present and future, all together. The circlet, Kyrie was what it was called, it told Teyla, had been forged in these fires. It had not been painful, not simply painful, that is, but excruciating, though Teyla somehow knew that Kyrie only shared with her a small fraction of that agony, and it made her both horrified and awed. She never knew that coming into existence was such a painful thing.  _ The Mother bears the agony for the child, the innocent, now. The majority, at least, as then the child will not and cannot remember the pain of their own coming into being.  _ Kyrie supplied, and somehow, Teyla was not at all surprised that this seemingly inanimate object was speaking inside her mind. It felt natural, as if it were to be expected.  _ Taesha Lanwin Marx was born into the same agony as I, forged in fire, cooled in ice, sharpened by the stars and the light and the very universe itself. She is truly the daughter of the Universe, the first and last to bear that pain alone. This is why she is the chosen of the All, the champion of the Universe herself. This is why she is so feared and respected among the oldest of the old, the Furling, the Wiccadian, the Vampesians. They did not feel their own pain as she did; for them it was the pain she endured but spread between them all, hundreds of bodies taking the hit, so to speak, and it was agony to them. They respect her for surviving it, and fear her for the power it gave her to come into life alone. I was her first companion, and I believe I will be her last. She can be terrifying, yes, but being forged in the fire and the will of the Universe has given her a heart and compassion like no other and a capacity to love beyond the most wild dreams. You are lucky to know her, and lucky she is coming to love you already. You will be a good companion for her, Teyla Emmagen. As she will be for you. As I will be for you. _

Daniel was absorbed in the images swirling through his head. Fire, colors, light, pain. Taesha’s face interspersed with another’s he had not seen.  _ Aspin _ , a voice in his mind whispered. Aspin. Light hair, full lips, straight nose, high cheekbones, lithe bodied and slim, strong, firm grip, heart stopping smile, burning, searing violet eyes Daniel could swear he’d seen a million times. Taesha’s eyes. Aspin.  _ A brother to Taesha in everything but blood. _ The voice whispered. Who? Daniel asked, not sure what he was asking. But then it felt as if he was transported to another time and place altogether, no longer himself. This body, Aspin’s body, burned and writhed in agony, in a pain more intense than anything he had ever felt. A burning, searing, slashing, cutting pain. And then it ended, and his eyes snapped open. No, not his eyes, Aspin’s eyes. Not over yet. Fear. Worry. Anxiety. Warm hands on his face, a soft voice. “You’re Alright. Aspin. Breathe. You can breathe now. It’s alright. It’s over. I know it’s hard. I’m Taesha, I'm here to help you. I’ve been through what you’re going through. Almost exactly. I’m going to help you.” The eyes Daniel was seeing out of opened, and there was Taesha, looking the same way as always, except for her shortly cropped hair. Her smile was brilliant, and Aspin gasped at it, sucking in his first breath.  _ Aspin was forged alone by the stars, by the Universe, handmade. He was the only one ever, other than Taesha, to be formed in this way. It was not exactly the same, though. Taesha was formed first in the fire, cooled by the ice, sharpened by the stars and the light and the universe. Aspin was born of the stars themselves, bound in fire and ice. This makes him Taesha’s perfect match and perfect opposite in every way. They are both strong, but where one is weaker the other is stronger. They are yin and yang, a perfect match in life and love and the All, just as it was intended. Where Taesha was formed first in the fire, giving her strength and brutality as the first thing she ever knew, which can make her sometimes dark, cynical, and volatile, Aspin was born into the stars, the first thing he ever knew was compassion and love, acceptance and healing. For Taesha those came later, to sooth around the rough edges. Sometimes this makes Aspin too pacifistic, unwilling to kill or harm to accomplish the goal laid out for him, always with compassion for his enemies and friends alike. They both love fiercely and protect fiercely the ones they love, but first and foremost the other. Taesha was forged in ice, the pain of which is unimaginable. This makes her sensitive to the pain she causes others, but it can also make her cruel. She knows what pain is and it can make her insensitive to the pain of others: she can always say that she has been through worse and have it be true, and it sometimes makes her lose sight of the bigger picture. Aspin was bound in fire and ice, bound from the moment he left the star’s caress, to always protect the All and his sister, for that is what Taesha is to him. His life promised away without his will, promised to things and people he knew nothing of. This can make him bitter, resentful. He would be rebellious, but he cannot be; a bond formed in fire and ice cannot be broken. He is called the Prince of Stars and The Champion of the Bound, though the second name is one he resents. Both Aspin and Taesha love fiercely and loyally, for they are in many ways the same, the Daughter of the Universe and the Prince of Stars. I am Orion, bound in Fire and Ice to Taesha and Aspin, and I am your helper and your guide. I can tell this will be an interesting partnership.  _

Taesha was not surprised to return in the Jumper to find both Daniel and Teyla completely unaware. She sighed at her own lack of timing skills. If Aspin was here he would have stopped her from doing this. She hadn’t seen Aspin for much too long. She would remedy that soon, at the Council of Power. It was certain that the Furlings had invited him, for not to would be a grave offense to both of them. The Furlings valued their lives more than that, Taesha was sure. Refocusing her attention on the task at hand, she shook Daniel gently. 

“Daniel.” She murmured. “Daniel.” He did not jolt at her voice, and she sighed again, dragging him to his feet by his arm. His body responded as she pulled it to its feet, but he did not react as Daniel, his body moving only on autopilot as she pulled him into the Jumper and sat him down. He was still spinning the circlet in his hands, slowly. Once Teyla and Daniel were safely inside the Jumper, she sat at the Pilot’s seat and the small ship lifted off the ground.

Teyla faded slowly into awareness to find herself in the back of the Jumper and looked around, startled. How had she ended up here? Why was she not back in the meadow where she had thought she was? She looked around in a daze to find Daniel next to her, turning a circlet over and over in his hands, seemingly unaware. 

“Teyla, you’re aware, lovely. It’s alright, don’t freak out. I got you and Daniel on the Jumper because we need to get back to Atlantis for the Q and A. Daniel will become aware again hopefully soon, though he may be much longer like the one who had his circlet before him, Aspin. Do not worry, Daniel is well and no harm will come to him, he is simply forming his circlet as you just did yours. That is what the exchange of images, stories, and emotions you just shared with Kyrie is called, as it fits you one to the other and serves the more practical purpose of physically shaping Kyrie to fit your head well. Questions?” Taesha asked, glancing at Teyla.

“No,” Teyla answered quietly, choosing instead to mull over the great amount of new information she had just been given. 


	8. Q&A

**Chapter 7: Q &A**

Taesha had given very little notice to Daniel’s arm gripped firmly in her hand until he jolted and stopped, stumbling. She realized quite quickly that he was about to fall and pulled his body gently into her chest, cradling him there as he blinked furiously, trying to figure out where he was. It took him only a moment to realize that the warm calloused hands that held him firmly were Taesha’s and he was leaning, sagging against her body. His legs and arms felt numb, and he was scared to try to move them.

“Tash?!” His voice came out high and panicky. Taesha’s hand rubbed slow circles on his back, soothing him as if he were a child. 

“Hey, hey, you’re ok. Relax. It’s disorienting, I know. You’re ok. Breath. You’re fine, ok? You’re fine. I’ve got you. Breathe,” Tash soothed him in slow murmur. Daniel let himself relax against her, let her strong, sure arms hold him in place and breathed slowly. 

“Good, good,” she murmured. He still could not feel his arms or legs, but at least he wasn’t panicking about it anymore.

“Taesha? I-I can’t feel my arms. Or my legs. Tash? Tash?” Daniel demanded, panic rising in his voice as Tash was quiet. 

“Shh. Sh,” she mumbled, still rubbing slow circles on his back. 

“Taesha! Tash! Marx! I can’t feel my arms or my legs!” He shouted at her, his heart speeding. 

“Daniel, Daniel, relax. You’re alright, I’ve got you. Relax. You’re ok. It’s ot exactly normal for you not to be able to feel your extremities, but it happens. Relax. Let me think.” Daniel’s heavy breathing was the only noise in the hallway for a long moment. 

“Teyla, go on without us. We’ll be there in a moment,” Tash instructed in her low, commanding tone. Teyla was gone in a moment, and the only sound of her receding was her quick, sure footsteps. 

“Daniel, I’m going to pick you up and take you to our room, ok?” 

“Ok,” Daniel replied meekly. Taesha moved her arms slowly, sure to hold Daniel up as she did, and looped them firmly around his waist. In a movement so fluid Daniel barely felt it, he was up and over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

“You alright?” Tash asked him gently. 

“I think so,” Daniel responded, voice still on the edge of panic. 

Taesha arrived at her and Daniel’s room, Daniel still slung over her shoulder, neither of them obviously worse for the wear. The door slid open and Taesha let Daniel slide slowly off her shoulder and onto their bed. She flipped him onto his stomach as the door slid closed. He felt her hands on him, lightly, and did not realize until he felt the cool air of the room on his skin that she was undressing him.

“Taesha,” He asked, voice trembling with nerves, “What are you doing?” Tash laughed gently as she pulled his shirt off.

“Do not worry, my Daniel, my intentions are honorable. The healing ritual that will restore you feeling to your extremities require an oil to be massaged onto your bare skin as it is performed. That’s why I’m, for lack of a better word, stripping you,” Taesha explained with suppressed amusement in her voice. Daniel relaxed under her hands as she dug around in her bag and surfaced with a bottle of oil and her circlet. Daniel could feel the usual hum of power around him as Taesha began to draw energy, and her knees pressed against his bare side. She started chanting, a low inantation, foreign and guttural sounding to Daniel. Her hands began at the bottom of his foot, though he could not feel it, and moved up his body as her chanting increased in volume and tempo. Daniel felt her hands when they reached his lower back, felt the firm circular movements she used to rub the oil into his skin. He shivered at the sensation, the feel of her warm body so close to him, the touch of her hands on his bare skin. She reached his shoulders and he lost her again, until she massaged slowly up the back of his neck, behind his ears, back down again. It was not a long ritual, a slow perusal of her hands up his body and back down again, and yet it was over much too soon for Taesha. As immoral as she knew it was, she had enjoyed the pleasant tingling of his skin on hers. She brought the chant to its end and pulled away from Daniel. 

“I can feel my limbs again!” Daniel crowed, a hint of sarcasm in his voice that made Tash chuckle. Daniel sat up and Tash looked away quickly. Daniel remembered, suddenly, that he was butt naked. He looked down, cheeks burning. There was a quiet rustling noise that made him look up. Tash was looking away from his resolutely, chewing on her lower lip absentmindedly, the muscles in her neck and back taut. Daniel admired her for a moment, the curve of her neck, the bend of her shoulder, and it was in following this line of sight that he finally noticed the hand she had extended to him holding a long black piece of fabric he couldn’t identify. 

“Here,” she said, her voice rough in a way he had never heard it before. It was always smooth, flawless. Never….rough. It took him a moment to identify the tone, and when he did, he blushed furthur. Her voice was rough with arousal. He pushed the thought out of his mind quickly and took the black fabric. It was soft under his hands, silk, he recognized in a moment. The silk was odd, a sort of gown, no, robe? Robe seemed like the right word for it. He had worn robes plenty of times, and it did not take him long to stand and wrap the fabric around his body. It was almost like a kimono, or maybe a toga. He forced himself to stop speculating as he turned back to Taesha. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“I have the.. Whatever this thing is on,” he told her awkwardly. He did not remember the last time he had been awkward around Taesha. Her posture seemed to relax, though she still held onto some of the stiffness as she turned to face him. 

“It suits you,” she murmured, almost as if to herself. Then louder, “I’m sorry, I know it’s odd, but you can’t wash the oil off for at least a few hours and I didn’t want it to ruin your regular clothes.” 

“It’s...fine,” Daniel answered, looking down, “I’ve worn things like this before,” he concluded meekly. Tash smiled at the ground. 

“I figured. So are you coming to this Q and A thing with me? My English is still not perfect and I don’t think anyone else here speaks Goa’uld.” Daniel smiled at her.

“Of course I’ll come if you want me there,” came the earnest reply. Tash beamed at him and wrapped him, odd robe, oil and all, in a tight embrace.

**_MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM_ **

It was only about ten minutes past four when Tash and Daniel arrived in the briefing room. Everyone there, who had all been chatting softly among themselves, looked up as Tash and Daniel entered the room. They fell silent, eyes raking over Daniel’s robe. 

“Sorry we’re late, I lost track of time and had to heal Daniel from something. It’s not important. Also, if you have common sense, you will not comment on Daniel’s clothing as of current. It is not important right now, so please don’t ask about it,” Taesha said casually, sitting down in one of the two open seats left. Daniel sat next to her, shooting her a grateful smile. Then Tash looked to Weir.

“Alright, how did you want to do this?” She asked. Elizabeth smiled a bit awkwardly.

“I was thinking straight q and a. Someone here asks you a question or for an explanation of something, you answer, and we do that until no one has any questions or comments left. Sound good?” Weir replied. Everyone nodded. There was a moment of silence.

“Um, this doesn’t really relate to you particularly, but I thought you might know so I figured I’d ask before we really get into it. How do the showers work?” Weir asked, somewhat sheepishly. 

“I do know, actually, and we should put out a memo with this or something too so everyone knows. But as I’m sure you noticed, the water turns on as soon as you step foot in the shower. There’s a deep blue panel on the right side wall, and all you have to do is put your hand on it and think what you want the temperature and pressure to be and it will change. The Ancient gene is not necessary, so no need to worry about that. Also, the water automatically comes on at whatever temperature it was on last, so you only adjust it once and then you can leave it if you wish,” Taesha answered thoroughly, with amusement dancing in her eyes.

“Thanks,” Weir replied with a nod. 

“Sure. Ok, other questions?” Tash asked, looking around. Everyone was silent for a few minutes, gathering their thoughts.

“That….that cat thing you do….what’s with that?” John asked, looking both intrigued and patently uncomfortable. Tash didn’t laugh, knowing it was a legitimate question, but she wanted to laugh still at the way he phrased it.

“What you are referring to has a few names. The form itself is called Katteri’enti or Kat-entity. The action of changing from humanoid to Katteri’enti is called manifesting. As for how it is accomplished, I do not believe I have a good enough grasp of the english language to explain it in proper scientific terms, in all honesty. It is a change…..at the most basic level of life….I do not know what you call it, as I said. I….”

“Dubitet? Tu loqueris de dubitet?” Daniel asked excitedly. Tash turned to him gratefully.

“Ita, sum. Anglicus Quid est verbum?” she answered. Everyone else waited impatiently.

“Cells, Tash. They’re called cells in english,” Daniel answered her. 

“Thank you, Daniel. Then the change is in the..cells, the basic units of life. Every cell in my body changes from humanoid to Katteri’enti. The….honestly, I believe it would be best if Daniel and I talked about this later and then wrote it down for you, because while I have a very good grasp of english in a daily setting, I have not learned the scientific terms you use and so am not sure how to explain it,” Tash admitted. 

“Alright, that works for me,” John answered. Daniel nodded. Rodney stared.

“Wait, english isn’t your first language?” he asked, confused. 

“Not even close. I believe it is, perhaps, my…...well, I don’t know the exact number, but I would guess it is somewhere near the two hundredth language I have learned. My, ah, first language, as you call it, is no longer spoken by anyone other than me and one other,” Tash answered him. 

“Wait, the one other is Aspin, right? Your...brother, basically?” Daniel chimed in. Tash smiled softly at him.

“That is correct. Just as I was brought into being by the universe, so was Aspin, and so he is the closest I come to having true family. He is my opposite and my equal in all ways. We have been called, I believe the correct translation would be yin and yang,” she answered. 

“I didn’t know you had any family, Tash,” Weir replied thoughtfully. Tash sighed.

“Most do not. Aspin and I have not spent time together in...many years. I am an academic, I like to live with new cultures and learn from them, help them when I can. Aspin is more subdued. He is much less nomadic, and tends to settle down in one place for a very long time, through generations of families, studying the science of it all. He is very much a scientist. Last I saw him he was living with an advanced race called the Asharians, attempting to help them with some sort of genetic disorder they were experiencing. Aspin helps people, too, in his own way. I may attempt to drag him here for a visit sometime. But that is a subject for another time, I believe,” she concluded, looking around the table and resting her gaze on Daniel to let him know the topic was, for now, closed. 

“So what was that thing you did, when we first got here? Daniel was reading some screen thing and you were sitting there looking like you were asleep, and as soon as I got close to Daniel you were up between him and I being all defensive,” John recalled, happy to finally be able to ask for an explanation, because he had been wondering. 

“I recall what you are talking about. And firstly, I was not asleep, merely meditating, which I do a fair amount. As for how I knew you were there, that is fairly simple. I had something akin to an invisible tripwire up. It is a simple manipulation of energy that allows me to be alerted when someone crosses it. You crossed the tripwire, I was alerted, and since I did not know you and did not know if you meant harm, my first reaction was defensive,” Tash explained easily.

“Wait, so what about the second time, when I came over to get you and Daniel to talk to Weir? You had your eyes closed, but you obviously knew it was me,” John pressed. 

“That is because, the first time you crossed my tripline, I learned your energy signature. Daniel has told me it can be compared to a scent or flavor, something that is completely unique to each person that I can sense without effort once I know it. It is something that is a fairly common ability among people like me.”

“So once you knew my..energy signature, you could tell it was me?”

“Correct.” 

“Wow, cool,” John said, grinning.

“That’s exactly what Jack said,” Daniel muttered with a grin. John just shrugged. 

“When Weir said you can rip us all limb from limb without blinking, what exactly does that mean?” Ford asked, fidgeting a little. Tash chuckled.

“You need not worry I will harm you, lieutenant Ford, for I will not. I am, after all, on your side. What Dr. Weir was referring to, I believe, was that I am extremely fast and strong when I am in my Katteri’enti form. You have all seen me take that form, but I believe only Daniel has ever seen me fight. I will not demonstrate here, but when we are on some wraith occupied world, I will show you sometime,” Tash answered.

“It’s terrifying the first time you see it, honestly,” Daniel chimed in helpfully. Ford’s eyes widened.

“Um, ok. Thanks,” he said. 

“You can do all these ridiculously powerful things, and you say you’re on our side, but how can we be sure you’re not a threat?” Bates asked, suspicious as usual. Weir glared at him.

“Lieutenant!” She scolded, sounding appalled. Tash held up her hand in a placating gesture.

“Do not worry, Dr. Weir, I am happy to answer his question. Lieutenant Bates, the simple answer is, you cannot be sure. I am, as you say, very powerful and could easily turn on you. All you have that I will not is my word, which I have already given you. That, and my many years spent working at the SGC as a part of SG-1 having never turned on them. If you choose to be suspicious of me, that is your prerogative, but I have told you and will continue to tell you that I am on your side,” Tash answered calmly. Bates nodded, not seeming convinced, but said nothing else. 

“Well, I’m much less interested in how much of a threat you are and much more interested in how you heal people. You did it for that Athosian woman, and then later for me. How?” John asked, desperate to change the topic. 

“That is closer to what Daniel tells me you would call ‘magic.’ It is a matter of pulling on the energy of the universe around me and channeling it into the person I am healing. It is not necessarily me doing the healing, I usually just give the body the energy it needs to heal itself much faster than normal. In some cases, though, like when I healed the Athosian woman, it is not that simple. Her body didn’t need energy to heal itself because it could not heal itself, and so I had to take a more active role and use the energy to actually change and knit her tissues back together. It requires much more focus, and acts somewhat like a Goa’uld healing device,” Tash did her best to explain. John nodded.

“So in Major Sheppard you just encouraged his body to do the same work it would have eventually done on its own anyway?” Dr. Beckett asked, seeming intrigued. 

“Yes, that and monitoring it to make sure it was progressing correctly, as sometimes the body makes mistakes when it is so rushed. I could find a time to talk to you more about it, Carson, if you’d like. I may even be able to teach you, if you are willing to learn. With enough time, practice, and the right tools, any of you could probably do the kind of healing that involves mostly just channeling energy,” Tash explained, to awed looks from everyone except Daniel. 

“That would be wonderful,” Carson murmured, seeming intrigued with the idea. 

“What’s the purpose of the circlet you wear? I have noticed the stones often glow, and I’ve been meaning to ask, but what is it for?” Weir asked. Tash’s hand fluttered up to her circlet and gently pulled it off her head, setting it on the table.

“The circlet is used to help me in channeling energy. Daniel has compared it to a, ah, wand in Harry Potter. I am capable of drawing energy without it, but it is much more difficult and less focused than when I wear the circlet. The different stones are used to draw different types of energy. My circlet is designed for me, the centered stone being the largest and the one I draw energy from the easiest, and the stones on each side being the ones I struggle the most with, with the outside two being somewhere in the middle,” Tash explained, pointing to each stone as she spoke of it. 

“What are each of the stones for?” Weir asked, intrigued. Tash grinned.

“The center stone on mine, the deep golden on, is citrine, which is the energy of the universe. It is easiest for me because I am of the universe. The deep maroon one to the left of it, here, is star garnet. It is for the energy of space and of stars, of galaxies and planets. I struggle with it because I can never quite wrap my head around the concept of the stars and galaxies and universes, physically, being different from the universe itself. The one to the right of the citrine, the green emerald here, is for nature. The energy of nature is peaceful, balanced, forever in harmony. I struggle with it because I am a being of action and movement, of violence and control, of winning and losing. I am not, instinctually, peaceful. The farthest stone to the right here, the light lavender one, is amethyst, and it is the energy of healing and rebuilding. And the one on the farthest left, the dark blue one, is sapphire. It’s for the energy of life, of animals and plants and people. Oh, and they glow based on what energy I’m drawing. If I’m drawing from the universe, the citrine glows, from nature, the emerald, and so on and so forth. Any other questions about my circlet?” Everyone shook their heads no.

“I do wonder, though, you’ve talked about the Furling and a Council of Power a few times. What’s that all about?” Beckett asked. 

“Oh. As you all know, the Furling are a race very similar physiologically to me

and I have lived with them on and off throughout my life. I have two very good friends there, Kataya and Merdwin. What a Council of Power is...well, that is a complicated answer. Put as simply as I can think to put it, it is a gathering of many very powerful seers and seeresses. We gather to scry, as we call it, which is to look into the possible paths the future can take. It is a very important and powerful gathering. There are not Councils of Power called very often, as they hold a certain amount of danger. I was invited to come and scry, to look into the future as one of many seers and seeresses, as I am a very adept seeress myself. There is, as of now, a Council of Power called because many of us sense a great darkness on the horizon and we must determine what it is, and if the great races and others need to ban together to protect the universe from it. It has been many thousands of years since such a measure has been necessary, and it troubles me that it may be necessary again.”

“What do you mean, a great darkness, Tash?” Daniel asked, anxious. 

“I am not sure exactly what it is, Daniel, and that is what is troubling. I can tell you, in the past, things it has been,” Tash offered. At his nod, she continued. “There was a time when it was the dark elvenians. They are as far as directly opposite to the Furling and I as a species can get. While the Furling and I were created by the All, the goodness of the Universe, they were created by the other part of the universe, which we simply call the darkness. They are very powerful, and their attacks on the All lead to a long and very bloody war, with many lives lost. All the warriors of the All banded together to protect the innocent. Another time, it was less severe, an Ancient gone rogue who began to attempt an attack on the All, who was fought off with no loss of life, though many mental and emotional scars. The most recent time, a Goa’uld had gained too much power and had allied with a dark elvenian, resulting in a bloodbath of a war with many casualties on both sides before they were finally subdued. And so you see why I worry,” Tash concluded. The eyes looking back at her looked appalled at the things they had just learned. 

“I do see, Tash. Any other questions, from anyone?” Daniel asked.

“Um, yeah, actually. That mental link thing you did on the mission, how far away can those be used?” John asked, once again taking over on changing the subject. 

“A tactical link? They can be maintained indefinitely when everyone is on the same planet, but after you get further away than that it gets sketchy. I’d say probably only the closest planets would be realistic to maintain a link between,” Tash answered. John’s eyes widened.

“That could be a real tactical advantage,” he muttered. Daniel nodded.

“It always was for SG-1. Especially if some of us got captured,” he agreed. John nodded.

“Anyone have anything else?” Weir asked. Everyone shook their heads no.

“Alright then, if you think of anything else, I’m sure Tash would be happy to answer other questions. For now, dismissed,” Weir decided. Everyone slowly stood, stretching, and began to mosey out of the room.


	9. Introductions and Invitations

**Chapter 8: Introductions and Invitations**

“So, Taesha, when do you think you could come by the infirmary? I was hoping to hear more about your healing techniques but I was also wondering if you could help me figure out some of this Ancient tech?” Carson asked Tash, walking next to her as her and Daniel left the room. Taesha smiled at him.

“Honestly, it will probably be sometime late next week. The Council of Power is on Saturday and I have a lot to do to get ready for it, so I doubt I’ll have very much free time. Sorry, Carson,” Tash replied apologetically. 

“Not a big deal, love. Come by when you get a chance and I’ll look forward to it,” Beckett replied easily. 

“Ok, will do. I’ll talk to you later, Carson,” Tash said, waving to him a little as he walked back to the infirmary. 

After Tash and Daniel had walked for a while, Daniel realized they were not heading in the direction of their room.

“Uh, Tash? Where are we going?” He asked, amused.

“Oh, you remember that office I told you about?”

“Yes?”

“I thought you might want to see it, and I guess I just kinda...started walking.”

“That’s fine, I do want to see it. Let’s go,” Daniel replied, cheering up as they strolled through the empty hallways. Tahs felt his excitement begin to grow as they neared what she was fairly sure would become his office. 

They entered the room on the outer edges of the city not long after, Daniel practically bouncing with excitement. He looked around and was surprised to see bookshelves with thick leather journals lining them. Immediately, he became entranced and fell into that space of mind where no one could get his attention. Tash, having expected this, pulled a white sheet off the nearest chair and settled in to watch and wait. Daniel went to the bookshelf, pulling off the journal on the farthest left and sitting down to read. Tash knew that was what they were, journals of the archeologist that had used this office, written about life on Atlantis and their many adventures and experiences. He had preferred to keep them handwritten, so they could not be accessed on the database, and had decided to leave them here as a sort of guide when they had left for Earth. His journals began even before Atlantis was built, when the Atlantians had first left Earth for Pegasus. Tash had never read the journals, both out of respect for their owner and because they had been written in a language she had not known at the time: English. She smiled at the thought and put up an energy trip before letting herself fall into the All, where she could hear Kataya and Merdwin summoning her. 

_ The All was a hard place for Taesha to describe. Daniel had asked her many times what it looked like, what it was like, but the only answer she ever had was that it was whatever she needed it to be. In the beginning it had been white light, before it had had her experiences to draw on. Now, though, it was white light again as she drifted to where she could hear Kataya and Merdwin communicating. That was another thing she had a hard time explaining to Daniel. She did not have a body within the All: no one did. Her body was not in the All, her soul was. The closest she could get to describing it was a light, much like ascended ancients had appeared to them. Kataya’s light was red and orange like fire, passionate and blazing. Merdwin’s was a deep blue-grey, like water, diplomatic and flowing. Kataya had told her her own light was a deep golden color, much like the citrine stone that was centered on her circlet. She saw Kataya and Merdwin ahead of her now and moved to meet them. _

_ “Taesha, welcome,” Kataya greeted her warmly.  _

_ “Thank you,” Taesha answered. How they communicated was closer to telepathy than speaking, soul to soul and mind to mind, not words to words so much. It focused more on emotions and intention than anything else. _

_ “Why am I here?” Tash continued. _

_ “I talked to Aspin. He’ll be at the Council. We thought you’d want to know,” Merdwin answered smoothly.  _

_ “Did he find an enchantress?”  _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Good.” _

_ “Did you find an enchanter?” Kataya questioned. _

_ “In a way. I’m teaching him, but I think he’ll be ready.” _

_ “Your heartmate?” Kataya asked, sensing the many feelings that surrounded Tash’s sentence. _

_ “Yes, Daniel. And Teyla wishes to take on the role of priestess. She has a very good aptitude for it, I am quite sure she will be ready.” _

_ “I am happy for you. I hope this council does not show something as distressing as that which led to the dark elveenian wars, though I suppose we must simply wait and see. You are on Atlantis with those of Earth, are you not?” _

_ “I am. I believe I will have to make a portal to get to Avillion. Will you receive?” _

_ “Of course, Taesha. You will come Saturday morning, no?” _

_ “Yes. I will hurry back, though, for I worry for those of Earth with so much darkness on the horizon and so little experience. They have the technology of the Ancients, but we have yet to find a functional ZPM. Perhaps Aspin would assist me in charging the ones they have?” _

_ “I am certain he will. If you desired my help, I would be more than willing as well, though I doubt Aspin and you need it.”  _

_ “I, also, offer my assistance, though I do not believe you will need it,” Merdwin added. Tash thanked them. _

_ “Daniel is reading Delvalm’s journals.” _

_ “They will be good for those of Earth, they have little experience,” Kataya answered her. _

_ “I hope I have done the right thing allowing it.” _

_ “I am sure you have. This is what Delvalm left them for, is it not?”  _

_ “It is.” _

_ “Then do not worry. Though I can tell you are worrying. Go now and look over him. We will talk to you soon,” Merdwin told her fondly. Tash sent her appreciation as she slowly drifted back to her body. _

Tash stirred in her body again, looking around to see Daniel had not moved. She had expected nothing less. For something to do, she began to walk around the room and pull the white cloths off of consoles, activating them, and picking up things that had been misplaced during their ascent from the ocean floor. Once the room was practically immaculate and Daniel still had not moved, she sat down to wait.


	10. Training and Lectures

**Chapter 9: Training and Lectures**

“His name was Delvalm. It seems kind of a weird name, even for an Ancient. Don’t you think? And I can’t believe that he hand wrote those journals. And how did they survive this long without disintegrating anyway? You know, they’re full of useful information on the Ancients and their culture. He….” Tash, having listened to Daniel go on and on about the journals nonstop the entire ride in the Jumper, tuned him out. She would have told him she had enchanted the journals not to decay, if she had been able to get a word in edgewise. However, Taesha, Teyla, and John Sheppard, the other people in the Jumper, had realized after about ten minutes that Daniel was just thinking out loud. The same things. Over and over again. After about twenty minutes, Sheppard and Teyla had gone in the back compartment and closed the door. Taesha, who was piloting and sitting up front with Daniel, did not blame them. If she wasn’t so used to listening to repetitive monologuing, she would have hidden too. As it was she hummed to herself and mostly ignored Daniel. They were almost to the mainland now, anyway. It was only the first day after Taesha had shown Daniel the journals, and he was already obsessed. Originally, Taesha had planned to take Teyla and Daniel to start teaching them to draw energy, but Sheppard insisted on coming along. He had claimed it was a security measure, of course, but they all knew he just wanted to get away from Atlantis and the near constant barrage of questions he was under now that he was the military commander. None of them blamed him for wanting to come, though Taesha repeatedly warned him it was risky for him to be there. Daniel and Teyla were about to start learning of a power they knew nothing about, and it was very likely they would lash out unpredictably until they learned to control it. Which was why they weren’t doing this on Atlantis. 

Taesha saw the mainland and her usual clearing and set the Jumper down there. Then she turned to her heartmate, mildly exasperated. 

“Daniel! I realize you are thinking out loud, but we have arrived at the mainland and have other things we must focus on now,” Taesha said sternly as the door to the back of the jumper slid open. Daniel stopped mid sentence and looked to Tash, seeming surprised. He blinked rapidly a few times and looked around, trying to figure out where he was and how he had gotten here. Then he took his glasses off, massaged the bridge of his nose, wiped his glasses on his shirt, and put them back on.

“Erm, sorry, Tash. We’re at the mainland?” Daniel said, smiling as he looked to his heartmate, finally having snapped out of his daze. Taesha chuckled at his expression of childlike excitement and the mussed hair and wide eyes that went with it.

“Yes, Daniel, we have arrived on the mainland. Now, grab your circlet and let’s get out and get started,” Tash answered affectionately as she stood. She waited for Daniel to grab his circlet and stand before she turned and started walking out of the Jumper. Teyla and Sheppard were already out, standing in the middle of the clearing talking quietly to each other. Taesha and Daniel approached them. They met up and Teyla, Daniel, and Taesha fell into a triangle on the grass, legs crossed. After a moment Sheppard sat down too.

“Alright, first things first. Circlets and energy drawing 101. Usually I would start with all of the stones and their properties, but you two have already heard that, so I have a different starting point. Things you should know about your circlets. As you should have already realized, your circlets are sentient. Yours, Teyla, was my first ever circlet and it is called Kyrie. Daniel, yours was Aspin’s first ever circlet, and it’s called Orion. Now, the reason Aspin and I go through different circlets and therefore have a few of our old circlets around is something I should probably explain. Simply put, our energy changes. We live long enough that, as we improve in pulling different types of energies, we need circlets with different layouts. To be blunt, neither of you will live long enough to have that problem. Another thing you should know is that no one but you and the person who your circlets previously belonged to, in this case Aspin and I, can remove your circlets. Which is very handy when you’re captured and your captors can’t get it off your head. And also makes for some fun times when people try to steal your circlet. Oh, also, it won’t come off when you’re fighting unless you want it to. Which you probably won’t. Hmm, other circlet things. They metal won’t tarnish or fade or anything, mainly because there are some pretty strong enchantments to prevent it. I think that’s all you need to know about circlets for now. Ok, drawing energy 101. For you two, the key to drawing energy will be your circlets. There are three main methods of drawing energy: meditation, conscious draw, and unconscious draw. Meditation is the easiest, so we’ll learn that first, and unconscious draw is the hardest, so we don’t need to worry about that one unless you both decide to take this training beyond the Council of Power. You’ll both need conscious draw, but we’ll work on that tomorrow after we’ve done meditation today. Drawing power is, in and of itself, not really a simple thing. There are five types of energy, represented by the five stones on the circlet. There’s the energy of the universe, the energy of space and stars, the energy of nature, the energy of healing, and the energy of life. Before you can learn to draw energy, it’s important to understand, at least to an extent, the overlap and nature of these energies. The energy of the universe overlaps with the energy of space and stars, since the energy of space and stars is the physical counterpart to the energy of the universe. The energies of nature, healing, and life all overlap, as they are all offshoots of each other. Does that make sense?” Taesha paused in her lecture to make sure she was being clear. Teyla and Daniel both nodded. 

“Good. Okay, now, to draw each energy is a process. Daniel, for you, the energy of the universe and the energy of life will be the hardest while the energy of space and the stars will be easiest. Teyla, for you the energy of the universe will be the easiest, while the energy of space and the stars and the energy of healing will be the hardest. I’m not going to go into the how of drawing specific energies yet because it is, in part, an instinctual process. As well, your circlets will help to guide you. Instead, we are going to start with basic meditation and go from there,” Taesha stated. Teyla and Daniel nodded again.

“Alright. We’re already in a triangle so we’ll just start. Close your eyes and listen to my voice. Imagine a room within your mind, somewhere you find comforting. Build it in detail. What color are the walls? The floor? Is it carpeted or not? What’s in the room? Are there bookshelves? A couch? Chairs? A desk? Other furniture? What is the lighting in the room like? Is it white? Colored? Bright? Dim? What shape is the room? Is it a square? A circle? Are there alcoves? A window? If there are windows, what do they look out over? Where is the door? What color is it? What is the handle like? Is there a lock? Look up. What is the ceiling like? Is it new? Old? Colorful? Plain? Is there a skylight? A ceiling fan? Is there a ceiling at all or is it open to the elements? Now place yourself into the room. If there’s a bed or a couch, lay on it. If there’s not, sit in a chair. Look around the room. Don’t let the details be fuzzy. This is your space. Own it. Know what it looks like, know what’s where, down to the pile of papers on the desk. Now look around the room again. This room is important. This room is your starting place. This room is safe. You can always come back here. This place is yours. Make sure you leave yourself a path. Now stand up. Walk over to the door. Open it. All you see is white.. The light is bright and it hurts your eyes, but it won’t hurt you. The light is energy in its purest form. The light can be yours, if you are brave enough to make it your own. Turn back to the room, but leave the door open. Let the light wash over you. Look at the floor at your feet. There is a spool of rope there, and a harness. Put on the harness, make sure it feels secure. Pick up the end of the rope. Turn back to the door. On the inside of the door there’s something you didn’t notice before. There’s a hook. Make a loop in the end of the rope. Hook the other end to your harness. Hook the loop into the hook above the door. Now look back out the door. Look down. You cannot see the bottom of the light, but it is there. It will keep you safe. If you fear, pull on the rope twice and you will be pulled back into your room. Look at the light. Acknowledge its power and its mystery. It will not harm you. In a moment, you’re going to jump from the room. After that you will hear a voice instructing you, but it will not be mine. Let that voice be your guide. Trust it. Now jump.” Finished with what guidance she could give her two students, Taesha laid back on the grass to wait. John studied her for a moment, thinking, before he, too, laid back on the grass. 

Daniel felt as if he was floating. He was surrounded by white light, in every direction, the only assurance he was still alive was the harness around him and the rope he was connected to.

“ _ Daniel _ ,” A voice whispered.

_ “Orion?”  _ Daniel replied.

_ “Indeed. Listen closely. You can feel the energy around you. Make it your own.” _

_ “How?” _

_ “Stop being afraid of it. Let it in. Welcome it. Call it. It will come.”  _ Daniel tried to focus, and he found that he could almost feel an invisible barrier around himself, keeping the white light at bay. He pushed it out, away from him, and then off. Suddenly, his body was filled with energy like he had never known, filling him, blocking out anything else. He wanted it never to end. 

Teyla was floating. The light wasn’t white, anymore, it had changed. It was golden, and it was warm. It welcomed her. She felt as if she were sinking into it, making it a part of herself.

_ “Good, let it in,”  _ a soothing voice crooned.

_ “Why would I not, Kyrie?”  _ Teyla returned, basking in the warmth. A warm chuckle was the only reply she received. 

“John, look out!” Taesha called, on her feet and throwing her body against John’s, knocking him out of the way just before what looked like a bolt of lightning hit where he had been only seconds before. 

“What was that?!” He called as Taesha dragged him another direction and an energy blast hit where they had just been. 

“Energy! Teyla and Daniel don’t know how to control their output yet, but now they have input! I told you it would be dangerous for you to be here!” Taesha yelled. Then she gave up on dragging John around, picking him up in a fireman’s hold, thrown over her shoulder, and keeping them both clear of the energy blasts as they picked up in frequency. 

“You didn’t mention giant energy bolts!” John protested against her back. Tash laughed.

“Don’t worry, they’ll be over in a minute. Their circlets will get them under control!” Tash yelled back as she dodged and wove, knowing a split second before each beam hit where it would be and moving out of the way.

“If you say so!” John yelled. Tash just laughed.

The next day, after Taesha, Teyla, and Daniel had spent the night on the mainland and Tash had sent John back to Atlantis for the night with instructions to pick them up later that day, they continued their training. They were back in the clearing they had been in the day before. True to Tash’s word, Daniel and Teyla had gotten their energy output under control with help from their circlets fairly quickly. They were better at controlling it, but they were both still just buzzing with energy. So that was the first thing they worked on.

Once Taesha was satisfied with their abilities to control their energy, they moved on to drawing different energy than their primary. That took much more time, and both required lots of help from Taesha and their circlets before Tash deemed it break time. Their break ended too soon and they were right back at it again. Neither of them was perfect, but they could both now draw each type of energy with a little help to get started, and they could control their output, for the most part. Next, Taesha started teaching them about the Council of Power.

“First, you both need to know the basics. We’re arriving there on Saturday morning, which is in two days. We will be travelling by means of portals. Before the Stargates and starships, this is how Aspin, the Furling, and I travelled between planets. It is an Ancient ritual that creates a wormhole between two planets. It is necessary for long distances that someone on the planet you are portalling to accept the portal and maintain it from their end as you travel through it. Kataya has agreed to do this for us. The Council will be held on the planet of Avillion. This is one of the original Furling Worlds, and it is called the Sanctuary. It is very sacred. The Stargate there will not admit those with impure intentions. This is where Councils of Power are always held, as it is considered safest. Additionally, there are many priestesses and priests that live on Avillion that will assist. Teyla, you will work with the other priestesses and priests when we arrive. They will tell you what, exactly, to do. Daniel, you will stay with me. We will be expected to make the rounds, so to speak, to each seeress and seer there. I will teach you about these people some beforehand, but for the most part you will be learning who they are as you meet them. The Council of Power proceeds in phases. The first is the arrival of everyone. As night falls, everyone adjourns to the largest room on Avillion, the Council Chambers, and speak to each other. This is the stage during which people have time to prepare themselves. As people gather, the power in the room will grow. It is quite intoxicating, as everyone who usually shields their power does not do so before a Council of Power. It can be quite overwhelming. People are attracted to those more powerful than them, like moths drawn to flames. People tend to wander by Aspin and I in somewhat of a daze and run their hands over our clothes and skin, feeling our power. This is relatively normal, and is known as a first knowing of one’s energy. Do not be surprised, Daniel, if a few people even do that to you. Just ignore them. Anyway, as I was saying, the Council proceeds in phases. Once everyone has arrived, the power in the room continues to grow until it comes to a crux. At that point, it is time for the scrying portion of the evening to begin. Those scrying will be drawn to the Mysts Mirror, which I will explain later. We will bring our enchanters, and the chant will begin. The energy will build and be directed into the enchanters, who pass it directly into their seeress. The Mysts Mirror will begin displaying images, and the seers and seeresses will interpret them, becoming lost to the world as they float deeper and deeper into the future. As inexperienced seers and seeresses travel too far and become exhausted, their enchanters and enchantresses will pull them back, breaking their connection, perhaps taking them to the medical bay. Daniel, you do not need to worry about pulling me back. I know when to stop. As enchanters and enchantresses are freed up, they will join existing seer/seeress and enchanter/enchantress groups. The more enchanters or enchantresses one has, the longer they can scry for and the deeper into the future they will be able to see. The last two people standing are always Aspin and myself. Once it is just us, things change somewhat. Usually, we become at that point no longer a seer and seeress, but Oracles. The All gives us information directly, and we recite it aloud, simply a vessel for the universe. There will be many people that will record our words, for we will not remember them ourselves. After the recitation, things will come to an end. The power will ebb and Aspin and I will probably fall unconscious. Do not be alarmed at this, my Daniel, just follow Merdwin and take me to the med bay. I will be fine. That is the process of things, and I can think of many more things you will need to know, but for now that is enough,” Taesha decided, ending her lecture. Daniel fell into his own world as soon as she stopped talking, lost in thought. Teyla was in a similar state. By this point, darkness was beginning to fall, and Taesha spotted a Puddle Jumper on the horizon. 

The days continued in a slightly different manner after that. Teyla and Daniel had reached a point now where their training had to go separate ways, Daniel’s the path of an enchanter and Teyla’s that of a priestess. Taesha spent the mornings and early afternoons with Daniel, working with him on channeling energy and other things he would need. She spent the afternoons and early evenings with Teyla, refining her energy channeling and teaching her the chant she would need to know. In the afternoons when Taesha was with Teyla, Daniel sat in Delvalm’s office, or sometimes wandered Atlantis, one of Delvalm’s journals occupying him. In the mornings Teyla either went on missions with Sheppard’s team or stayed with the Athosians. The days seemed to blur together, and soon it was Saturday morning and the group was standing in the gate room being seen off.

“You’ll be careful? And you’ll be back?” Weir insisted, anxiously. Taesha laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“We will be careful, and we will be back. Do not worry so, Elizabeth. I have done this time and again. All will be well,” Taesha assured. Weir nodded, not seeming convinced.

“Goodbye, Daniel, Teyla. Stay safe,” she said. Daniel smiled at her.

“We will. See you soon,” Daniel answered. Teyla inclined her head. 

The group watched, entranced, as Taesha began to create a portal. It started with power crackling at her fingertips, as most things she did. The sparks were many colors, blue and gold and purple, as they grew in number. Then, Tash began a low chant in what Daniel thought was Furling. Her eyes closed, head tilting back as the chant crescendoed. Her hands were dancing now, in complicated motions almost too quick to follow. The sparks trailed after them, seeming to sear patterns into the air. And then, in a forceful motion, both her hands thrusted forward and the sparks shaped into a jagged, glowing circle. A few more words later and the circle became glowing and rippling blue, exactly like the event horizon of a Stargate. The sight was disconcerting. Taesha opened her eyes and brought her hands down, panting heavily, a light sheen of sweat coating her skin.

“Go ahead, both of you. I have to be last to close the portal,” she instructed. Daniel and Teyla shook off their amazement and stepped through the portal slowly. Taesha winked at the stunned bystanders, then stepped through the portal herself, bag slung over her shoulder.


	11. Preparations

**Chapter 10: Preparations**

As soon as they were on Avillion, Daniel was stunned by the planet. It was gorgeous, though in a distinctly alien way. The sky was a deep purple red, almost maroon color, and it seemed clouds did not exist on this planet. The sun was low in the sky, having just risen it seemed, and unlike the blinding light of Earth’s sun it was a pleasant honey golden color that Daniel could have stared at all day. The planet was lush with greenery, though that, like everything else, was foreign to Daniel. The grass was at least knee high, and higher in some places, like meadow grass. It was close to the color of the grass on most planets, a deep rich green. They weren’t standing on concrete, but on some firm granite ike substance. The trees, if you could call them that, were tall slender wisps varying in color from green to gold to purple to rainbow. It was in his study of the trees that Daniel caught sight of something unmistakable, and also highly unlikely. There, studying Daniel as he was studying the planet, was a unicorn. Straight out of a fairytale, with a white coat, mane, and horn and crystal blue eyes, it began to approach Daniel.

“Tash. Is that a unicorn?” Daniel asked softly, awe in his voice. Taesha turned to Kataya, who had greeted them. She nodded.

“Yes, Daniel. I cannot see them, but they roam this planet,” she answered.

Daniel’s eyes flicked to his heartmate’s saddened face.

“Why can’t you see them?” He asked as the unicorn came closer. 

Kataya stepped towards it and held her hand out, and the unicorn nuzzled her palm affectionately. Daniel stepped forward as well, entranced by the idea of touching this magical being.

“They can only be seen by those who are pure of heart and soul, which I am not,” Taesha answered gently. Daniel tilted his head but didn’t look back at her as he held his hand out and stroked the unicorn’s mane. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Teyla was stepping forward towards the unicorn as well, a similar look of awe on her face.

“What do you mean?” Daniel asked Taesha as he ran his hands over the unicorn.

“It’s a long story. We do not have time for it now. I will meet you inside. Katay will show you in, when you are ready to come,” Taesha’s melodic voice promised, and then she was gone. Daniel furrowed his brow, concerned by her last statement, but recognized her need to be left alone, at least for now. So he focused instead on the unicorn, who winnied softly.

Taesha walked with quick and even steps away from Daniel, Teyla, and Kataya. She approached the building she knew she would be staying in, and found heer way to what was always, without fail, her room easily enough, dropping her bag in the corner. With a sigh, she fell back onto the soft bed, letting her eyes fall closed. Not being able to see the unicorns hit a nerve for her, just like always. But she wasn’t going to ruin her heartmate’s awe at the experience with her own sour mood. Just because she couldn’t see the mythical creatures, and had never been able to, didn’t mean Daniel and Teyla shouldn’t get to enjoy it. After letting herself mope for a few minutes Taesha stood and strode over to the closet. Opening it, she was pleased to find both a scrying gown and robe for Daniel present. She hadn’t had one for him, but Merdwin had promised to find him something. And Merdwin, as always, had been true to his word. The scrying gown, like Taesha’s own, was gauzy and flippant and completely see through. Taesha thought back to when she had told Daniel what the gown looked like, and shown him her own as an example.

“You want me to wear something  _ see through?  _ In a room full of strangers?” He had demanded, his face both appalled and intrigued. Taesha had laughed lightly and packed her own gown away.

“We wear robes over them right up until the start of the ceremony, Daniel. The only time you are left only in the gown is when you are actively scrying, and at that point, trust me when I say it does not make much difference.”

“What do you mean?” He had asked, tilting his head. She had sighed.

“You have not yet experienced it, Daniel, but you will understand what I mean when you do. The power that builds during a Council is very great. It can feel almost intoxicating. By the time the actual scrying begins, everyone will be much too focused on the power and the scrying itself to focus on how your body looks. You, as well, will feel as if you are nothing more than a vessel for power. Our bodies melding will feel very natural, as it is just a physical way of melding the power within us. It is not a sexual thing, for anyone involved,” she had assured. Daniel was blushing scarlet and looking down.

“Uh, well, okay then,” he had answered. Taesha had chuckled good naturedly, and they had gone on with their lessons.

Taesha was brought back to the present by a sharp rapping at her door.

“Come in!” She called. The door creaked and a woman Taesha recognized from the robe as a priestess walked in briskly. Her kind eyes took Taesha in with a single glance.

“Taesha Marx. It is time for the purification rituals to begin. Who stands with you?” The priestess asked. Taesha sighed. The purification rituals were both her favorite and least favorite parts of a Council of Power. 

“Daniel Jackson stands with me as my heartmate and enchanter, and Teyla Emmagen stands with me as my lead priestess,” she answered. The priestess tapped some things into the data pad she was carrying.

“Come with me,” she commanded.

“I'm supposed to meet my heartmate!” Taesha objected, annoyed. The priestess stopped and turned back to her.

“Where is he?” The priestess demanded.

“Outside with Kataya and Teyla Emmagen. Petting a unicorn,” Taesha answered trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. The priestesses’ face softened. 

“I see. When he comes looking for you we will tell him of your whereabouts and being his own purification rituals. Is this acceptable?” Taesha sighed.

“Fine,” she acquiesced. 

The priestess led her down winding hallways, through gigantic libraries and empty dining rooms, and down a long spiral staircase into a large open room. The priestess motioned for Taesha to stand still and walked over to a large rack of identical white dresses, flitting through them before she found Taesha’s. She walked back over to Taesha and handed her the dress, gesturing to a door. Taesha took the dress and went into the small room, changing into it, grumbling to herself all the while. When she emerged she was ushered into another large room that was filled almost completely by a large bath. There were a lot of women in this room, those in white gowns that would be scrying or enchanting tonight, such as herself, and priestesses swarming around them in crimson gowns. As soon as she was in the room she was surrounded by women in red, pulling her into the shallow water and beginning to unbraid her hair. They scrubbed her skin with scented oils, infused with different magical properties to help and protect her during the trials to come. They scrubbed her hair out and brushed it roughly before she was ushered out of the tub. The purification rituals were a series of rituals designed to help seeresses and enchantresses, as well as their male counterparts, perform their duties and stay safer during the Council of Power. Taesha, having been at Councils before they were used and knowing the difference, understood the importance, but that didn’t mean she had to like the rituals. Next she was dried, changed into an identical white gown, and laid down on an altar. This was her least favorite part. The priestesses began their chanting and the magic built. She fought not to raise her defenses as the magic delved into her and rooted out the true darknesses and impurities, of which Taesha had many. She gasped in pain as memories, moments, thoughts were torn from her and contained in glass jars. She would get them back when the Council was over, she knew, but that did not make the pain of their forced removal any easier to bear. When they were done with that she was encouraged to remove the gown and roll onto her stomach. She did so, and multiple pairs of hands were on her, massaging oils into her skin, power leaking through their fingertips and saturating her. This part was easier, because it was almost like a massage. These oils, she knew, were to darken her aura. To cloak her and hide her from the darkness that would be hunting her during the ceremony. That would be hunting them all. 

When they had finished with that she was whisked into yet another pool and scrubbed vigorously. Taesha was not particularly fond of being bathed, but she bore it with dignity along with everything else. The women in red scrubbed her whole body, lifting parts of her out of the water and then dunking them back in. They were meticulous as well, clipping her fingernails and toenails and washing under and around them. When they were finally satisfied she was dried and redressed in the white gown yet again and sat down in front of a vanity. They brushed her hair thoroughly, dried it, and rebraided it with nimble fingers. Other hands gently pressed translucent powder across her face and the rest of her body and painted her lips red. Taesha knew the powder and paint was to help her draw energy to her and to maintain the energy she had, but it was still weird.

Daniel entered the building Kataya led him into, and a woman in scarlet robes bustled up to them. Kataya motioned for them to stop, so they did.

“Kataya. Taesha has been taken for her purification rituals. I am supposed to take her enchanter for his own,” the woman stated. 

Daniel remembered Taesha lecturing him on purification rituals, but it was a bit of a blur considering how much other information he had absorbed in less than a week. He remembered something about washing and oils and Taesha telling him to just go with it. Kataya turned to him, her face serious.

“Daniel, this is very important. Did Taesha tell you about the purification rituals?” She asked.

“Um, yeah. It’s a little fuzzy, but yeah,” he answered.

“Alright. The important part is that you cooperate and work with the priestesses, and you will join Taesha in your room later. Do you understand?” Kataya asked, her eyes searching Daniel’s.

“I understand,” he answered.

“Good. Go with this priestess now. I will take your things,” Kataya said, holding out her hand. 

Daniel gave her his bag and let the priestess take his arm firmly and lead him away. The woman in crimson led him through a large library and then down a spiral staircase. At the bottom was a large room with a clothes rack on one end and doors along one wall. Priestesses clad in crimson bustled about, and various men were being pulled about, each of them with a priestess holding their arm. The woman leading Daniel pulled him over to a rack of clothes and spoke rapidly to the woman there. After a moment the woman at the rack held out a white gown like garment and his priestess took it. His priestess pulled him over to one of the doors along the wall and handed him the garment.

“Change. Remove any clothing that is not the ceremonial gown,” she ordered, pushing him into the room gently.

Daniel changed and, feeling uncomfortable, walked back out, where the priestess promptly took his arm again. He was led into another large room, this one almost completely covered by a large pool, and as soon as he walked in a group of priestesses swarmed him and pulled him into the water, tugging at his singular garment and scrubbing his body with soaps and oils. Daniel decided pretty quickly he agreed with Taesha’s dislike of these rituals.

When the priestesses finally released him, the same one that had retrieved him in the first place led him to an open door and left. He stepped inside cautiously, and saw Tash laying on the bed. She sat up when she sensed him, smiling softly.

“Hey. I see you survived your purification rituals,” she quipped. Daniel chuckled and came to sit on the bed beside her.

“Barely. I know you said they were invasive, but yikes,” he agreed. Taeesha reached out and laced her fingers with his gently.

“I’m sorry about that. I hate it, too. But we are much safer this way.”

“I know. It’s okay. I wanted to come, remember?” He asked, flashing a smile. Tash chuckled.

“I know, I know. We have some time before the Council. Teyla should be with the priestesses, she’ll meet us before it’s time. How about we get some lunch for now?” She offered. Daniel nodded.

“Sounds good. Really good,” he agreed. Tash stood and offered a hand to him, and they left the room together.


	12. The Council of Power

**Chapter 11: The Council of Power**

Taesha, Daniel, and Teyla walked into the large room where the Council of Power would soon begin. The room had a large domed ceiling, and the room itself was circular. The center of the room was dominated by a large circular structure on a raised dais, the entirety of which that was visible was one large mirror. Daniel was immediately entranced with the mysts swirling within the mirror, white and silver and deep golden. He had seen the mysts before, in Taesha’s scrying mirror, as she called it. She had told him and Teyla this was the original mirror used for scrying, and it was called the Mysts Mirror, appropriately. There was just something about seeing it, though, that drew him in towards it and made him want to sink into its depths. Teasha’s hand falling onto his shoulders stopped the slow steps he had not realized he had begun.

“The Mysts Mirror is enchanting, I know. You are also very much attuned to it, Daniel, and so you feel its pull quite strongly. But it is not yet time for the scrying to begin, so you must stay with me as we greet people. There are many here, from many different species. Aspin should be here sometime soon, if he is not here already,” Taesha explained. She then turned to Teyla. 

“Teyla, do you see the group of priestesses over there? The ones wearing the same robes as you and lighting candles?” Taesha asked. Teyla followed her pointing finger and nodded when she saw the group.

“Good. Go to them and tell them you came with me, I trained you, and you are fairly new at this but that I am sure you will be excellent. They will tell you what to do. I will see you after the scrying,” Taesha instructed, patting Teyla on the shoulder with a smile.

“Alright, I shall see you then,” Teyla agreed with a nod before she left to join the group. Taesha turned back to Daniel to find him once again slowly moving towards the mirror. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

“Daniel, I realize the pull is quite persistent, but I need you to tune it out. We have lots of people to greet before the actual scrying starts. Here, hold my hand. It will help to ground you,” Tash told him, lacing her fingers in his and holding his hand firmly. Daniel finally looked at her, breaking out of his mirror-induced trance, and smiled. He squeezed her hand gently as he studiously tried to ignore the enchanting pull of the mirror. 

“Come on, Daniel, Kataya and Merdwin are over there with their soulmates, we should greet them. The most tedious part of a Council of Power is the meeting people and socializing with them part, and that’s where we are,” Taesha told him softly as she led him by the hand to where Kataya and Merdwin stood. Daniel recognized them from when he had met them this morning, but he did not recognize the other two people with them. Kataya and Merdwin were standing together, Merdwin on Kataya’s left, with his arm around Kataya’s shoulders firmly. On Kataya’s right there was a man maybe a few inches taller than Daniel himself with brilliant silver eyes and tousled jet black hair. He had his fingers entwined with Kataya’s, a sight which confused Daniel some. He vaguely remembered Taesha explaining to him the concept of having both soulmates and heartmates, but the conversation was steeped in the haziness of exhaustion and the dark of night. Standing behind Merdwin was a man just slightly taller than Merdwin himself, with his arms wrapped around Merdwin’s waist from behind and his chin resting on Merdwin’s shoulder. His hair was fair blonde like Taesha’s, but his eyes were so dark they were almost black.

“Taesha! It’s good to see you,” the man standing next to Kataya exclaimed. His eyes slid to Daniel, assessing, and Daniel struggled not to squirm under his gaze. He could feel the raw power emanating from the man. It was not comforting and warm like Taesha’s, it was dark and dangerous and seemed to have a life of its own.

“Tavyn! Good to see you, too. Daniel, this is Tavyn Abodras, he’s one of the seers that will be scrying with us tonight. He’s Kataya’s sibling soulmate. The one standing behind Merdwin is Easton Allilard, Merdwin’s sibling soulmate. And Kataya and Merdwin you know. Tavyy, East, this is my heartmate and enchanter, Daniel,” Taesha introduced quickly. Daniel remembered being told not to shake anyone’s hand, so he just smiled timidly.

“Um, nice to meet you,” he offered. The man with Kataya, Tavyn, laughed. His laugh matched his energy, Daniel thought, low and dark. He took a step towards Daniel, releasing Kataya’s hand and placing his fingertips on Daniel’s shoulder lightly. Tavyn began to circle Daniel lazily, his gaze raking over his body and his hand trailing across his neck and shoulders in a way that made Daniel want to throttle him and melt at his feet all at once. Daniel froze, unable to move or even breathe. 

“Very nice,” Tavyn’s low voice murmured approvingly as he came full circle and grinned ferally at Daniel. Daniel was vaguely aware that Taesha had let go of his hand at some point. He heard a low, rippling growl from his right and snapped out of his daze to see Taesha, half in half out of her Katteri’enti state, her fangs bared at Tavyn. Daniel wondered, distantly, what was happening, feeling like his mind was caught in a thick fog and he could barely think, barely feel anything. Taesha snarled low in her throat, and it ripped through her throat, dark and feral.

“Cut it out, Tav,” she ordered, the words muffled and warped by the fangs in her mouth. Tavyn chuckled again, darkly, and stepped back, his hands raised in mock surrender. 

“Calm down, Tashy. Just a little look see,” Tavyn defended languidly. Taesha growled again, baring her teeth at Tavyn, barely able to stop herself from falling into a fighting crouch in front of Daniel.

“I apologize for my soulmate’s behavior, Taesha. You may want to take Daniel into the hall for a moment,” Kataya murmured, anxiety clear in her voice. Taesha wasn’t able to snap herself out of her half manifestation while she was still so close to Tavyn, and so she had no civilized answer for Kataya other than a curt nod. Taesha wrapped her hand around Daniel’s wrist carefully, making sure her claws didn’t hurt him. She was fighting her instincts the whole way as she pulled Daniel gently to a side door and out into a vacant side hallway. It took a few minutes for her to rein in her anger and slowly fade out of her manifestation. By that point Daniel was just beginning to emerge from the power-induced haze Tavyn had caused. Daniel blinked slowly and then shook his head. Taesha, now in control of herself, stepped closer to Daniel and reached out to stroke her fingers across his cheek gently. 

“Taesha?” he questioned, blinking and reaching up to rub at his eyes. Tash continued her rhythmic stroking of his cheek.

“Yes, Daniel, it’s me. Just breathe deeply and relax, you’ll feel normal again in a few moments,” Tash reassured as Daniel stopped rubbing at his eyes and cleaned his glasses on his shirt.

“What happened?” he asked as he put his glasses back on. Tash sighed.

“Tavyn put you in a power haze. He likes to, ah, ‘mess with’ humans. Kataya keeps him under control pretty well usually, but it can be hard to focus before a Council of Power. The sheer energy in the air and the pull of the Mysts Mirror can be hard to focus through.”

“What’s a power haze?”

“He flooded you with energy and it overwhelmed you, forcing you into a sort of trance like state until you get away from it.”

“Oh. Did you growl at him?”

“Yes. A few times. It’s the only thing he understands,” Taesha explained. Daniel nodded then looked down, blushing slightly.

“Um, thanks,” he said. Taesha smiled at him and hugged him gently before pulling back.

“Anytime. Now, we should probably get back in there,” she answered, lacing his fingers with hers firmly and leading him back into the room.

Aspin Marx walked into the large room where the Council of Power would soon begin. His heartmate at the moment, an Ashorian girl named Alvine, clung to his arm, looking around with wide eyes. Aspin immediately sought out Taesha, he knew she was going to be here, he just didn’t know where or if she was even here yet. They hadn’t talked in way too long, which was both of their faults, but Kataya and Merdwin had told him she would be here and she was bringing her heartmate Daniel. Aspin paused a little ways into the room, looking around for his soulmate. After a moment he spotted her slipping in a side door with a dark haired man clinging to her hand. Aspin assumed the man was Daniel as he began walking towards the duo.

“Aspin!” Taesha exclaimed as soon as she saw him, leaving her mildly confused heartmate in the dust as she rushed into Aspin’s arms. Aspin chuckled as he picked Taesha up in a bear hug, twirling her around a few times and holding her close. She clung to him, burying her face against his shoulder and holding him tightly. Aspin held Tash just as tightly, his chin resting on the top of her head. Her honey blonde hair was wrapped in a thick crown braid around her head and he wondered absently when it had gotten so long.

“When did your hair get so long?” Aspin mumbled. He dropped a kiss on her head and waited for her to answer, not planning on letting her go for a while yet.

“Dunno. Haven’t chopped it off in a while, I guess. Haven’t seen you in even longer,” Tash’s answer was muffled against Aspin’s chest, but he understood still. Her voice wasn’t accusatory, but it was a little regretful. It had sort of become the status quo for Tash to visit him, since he settled long term and she usually didn’t.

“Hey, don’t feel bad. It’s my fault too, y’know. We’ll work on it,” Aspin soothed as he rubbed circles on Taesha’s back. Tash nodded against his chest. Suddenly, she pulled away from him and dashed towards the Mysts Mirror.

“Daniel!” she called in a chastising voice. Tash grabbed Daniel’s arm and pulled him away from the mirror and back towards Aspin. Aspin realized, suddenly, that Alvine had also drifted towards the mirror. He took her hand and pulled her back towards him, meeting back up with Taesha and Daniel.

“Sorry,” Daniel apologized, dazed. Tash and Aspin both chuckled.

“It’s alright, I should have been keeping an eye on you. Also, Aspin, this is my heartmate, Daniel. Daniel, this is my soulmate, Aspin,” Tash introduced. Aspin nodded at Daniel, a smile playing on his lips, and Daniel nodded back.

“Nice to meet you. Taesha, this is Alvina, my heartmate. Alvina, this is Taesha, my soulmate,” Aspin introduced. Taesha and Alvina nodded at each other, and Taesha noted that Alvina was either the quiet type or overwhelmed by the power in the room or both. There was a cloying amount of power building in the room as more and more people arrived.

“We should probably make the rounds. We’ll be starting soon,” Aspin surmised. Taesha nodded.

“Daniel and I started earlier, but, well, Tavyn happened so we had to take a minute. Let’s avoid Tavyn for now, I’m not sure I could make any guarantees about his head remaining connected to his body right now,” Taesha shot a glare in Tavyn’s direction as she said this. Aspin just nodded and tucked his sister under his arm, both of them dragging their heartmates along as they approached the nearest cluster of people.

Taesha Caldwalleon watched as the woman she was named after and her soulmate walked towards her. She was standing with her grandmother, Nivar Caldwalleon, her soulmate and enchanter Andrin, and her grandfather Arteros. Taesha C inclined her head to Taesha and Aspin Marx as they approached. There was a man holding Taesha M’s free hand and a woman holding Aspin’s. And Taesha C assumed they were their heartmates.

“Taesha, Andrin, Nivar, Arteros! Now how is my little  _ filleule _ doing, hmm?” Taesha M greeted enthusiastically. Taesha C chuckled at the french term of endearment and let Taesha M embrace her tightly.

“I’m good,  _ marraine.  _ This is your new heartmate, no? Is he your enchanter as well?” Taesha C asked as she pulled back, eyeing Daniel. Taesha M laughed gently and nodded.

“Yes, this is my Daniel, and he is my enchanter too. Daniel, this is Kataya and Merdwin’s daughter, Taesha, who is named after me,” Taesha M said. Daniel nodded absentmindedly. The two “Taeshas” turned to the rest of the group, who had been talking to Aspin and Alvine, leaving the two to their reunion.

“This is going to be a Council of Power for the ages. There’s only one other Council of Power where we’ve had even close to this many people scrying, and then, we only had seven,” they caught Nivar saying reverently. The eyes of everyone listening widened.

“Who all is scrying?” Aspin asked nonchalantly. Nivar began counting on her fingers and mouthing things to herself before she answered.

“Well, there’s you, Aspin, Taesha M, Taesha C, Kataya, me, Zuldru, Sierro, Tavyn, Ormen, and Heveur. So that’s ten,” Nivar answered. Aspin nodded.

“I see. Well, we should really talk to a few more groups before we start, so if you’ll excuse us,” Aspin stated, pulling Taesha M and Alvine away. Taesha pulled Daniel with her as they approached another large group.

The group of four made their rounds, greeting as many as they could before the start of the actual scrying. As Taesha had predicted, many strangers wandered up to both her and Aspin, running their hands over them. The duo ignored them, almost as if they were too used to it to bother anymore. Taesha and Aspin always had a mixed reception at this sort of thing. There were the people that were terrified of them, for their power and their rather harsh reputations, and those that were nearly in awe of them for those same things. Then there were those somewhere in the middle, like Kataya and Taesha C. Daniel started to realize this as they made the rounds. He knew that Taesha was powerful but, until he had been here and had a base of comparison, he hadn’t quite realized just  _ how  _ powerful she was. And Aspin was just as powerful. When the duo was together, they seemed to amplify each other’s powers, just like they did with personality. Daniel realized as well, as the night grew on, he could  _ feel  _ when the scrying would begin. The sheer amount of power that built as many arrived, coupled with the increased draw of the mirror, was like a clock all on its own. Tash had told him he would feel it and know, but he hadn’t really believed her until now. The power was overwhelming, intoxicating, and it increased the draw of the mirror tenfold. Daniel realized, as people stopped arriving and the heat of the room swirled around him, that the power in the room was still slowly building. Focusing on Taesha’s familiar energy, he found that it was because those that usually concealed and contained their power, which was most everyone here, was slowly letting the concealment and control unravel. Daniel felt pulled in a million different directions as the power intensified and the effects of it washed over him, drawing him in, intoxicating him.

“Daniel?” Taesha’s soft voice snapped him out of his reverie, but he couldn;t find the words to speak, so he just stared up at her mutely. She sighed, and then he felt as if she threw a blanket over him, metaphorically speaking. One minute, he felt as if the power in the room would pull him apart, and the next, he felt almost normal. He could  _ feel  _ the energy swirling, feel the sources of it, feel the pull of the mirror, but suddenly it was not as intoxicating and overwhelming as it was before. It was still there, it just did not affect him in the same way. He smiled at Tash, who smiled back and then began to pull him gently towards the mirror.

“It’s almost time,” she murmured, looking up. Daniel followed her gaze to see that the ceiling was slowly fading away to reveal the brilliant night sky of Avilion. The stars seemed so close that he could reach up and touch them, and the previously dim room shone brightly with moon and starlight. That was when he noticed he and Taesha were on the platform in front of the mirror, and the nine other seeresses and seers were around the mirror as well. It was time.

“Time to take your robe off, Daniel,” Taesha murmured to him. She had already shed her own and handed it off to an attendant, and around him, Daniel saw everyone else doing the same. Taesha faced the mirror pointedly and Daniel shrugged the material off self-consciously and offered it to the attendant with his hand outstretched. The garment that must be worn for scrying was so see-through he might as well be wearing nothing, but he understood the purpose as Taesha had explained it to him. It made him feel better that everyone else on the platform wore nearly identical garments, as Taesha had assured him they would. He stepped forward and slid his arms around Taesha’s waist, pressing their bodies together tightly, just like she had taught him. 

The priestesses and priests began a low chant, and Daniel felt the power in the room swell and change as the candles around the platform flared. As the chant became more intense, the power followed it, swelling and growing, but that wasn’t what Daniel was focused on. His energy was entwined with Taesha’s as the seeresses and seers slowly wove their energy together to present a united front. 

Taesha felt the familiar warmth as her energy entwined with Aspin’s, then the burn as she was linked from him to Kataya, and then to Tavyn, and so on and so forth until the circle had been completed. She knew the soul link was necessary to make sure they were all scrying as one united front, but that didn’t mean she had to like it. Soul links were an exceedingly intimate thing, and temporary ones could be painful to break. All of the seers and seeresses in the group were already familiar with each other, and so they skipped the customary first learning stage and jumped to the soul link. The chant of the priestesses and priests behind her intensified, and Taesha knew that the link would soon be secure and then the real work would begin.

Daniel had been waiting, as he channeled energy into Taesha, for the feeling. Taesha had assured him he would know it when he felt it, but Daniel was beginning to wonder if he had missed it. Then he felt it, and he knew Taesha was right. He couldn’t have missed the sickening drop in Taesha’s power signature, and he knew exactly what to do as he held her physical body more firmly, pushing a large burst of energy into her. The large energy dose forced her power to level out, and he could tell as she ventured into the mysts. He did everything she had taught him to do, channeling her energy and monitoring her as she travelled ever deeper. 

Taesha felt the plunge into the mysts as she always did, and she felt her enchanter pull her back to level, as she always did. As she dove into the swirling mysts of the mirror, visions of the future assaulted her. The first thing she felt was pain, severe pain, and she heard screaming. Then she could see, could turn her head to see Aspin on his knees on the ground, his chest bloody and his eyes glazed over. Aspin. She reached out to him, but she was swept along, and this time she was cold. So, so cold. She looked down, and she was kneeling, on the ground, on a wraith ship, and there was a dead body in her arms. She couldn’t make the person out, couldn’t tell who it was, but she could tell by the cold that it was neither a stranger nor an enemy. 

Taesha C was the first of those scrying whose enchanter pulled her back forcefully away from the mirror. She cried out as he pulled her away, before she fell unconscious, slumping against her enchanter. He carried her to one of the low divans throughout the room, and began running his hands over her, infusing her with energy. After a while, another seeress, Sierro, was yanked back by her enchanter. She did not protest, falling unconscious too quickly. The next to fall was Tavyn. Then Kataya, Merdwin carrying her out of the room with a look of concern on his face. Next were the other two Wiccadian seers, Ormen and Heveur. Aspin was the only seer still standing, and with him the seeresses Taesha M, Nivar, and Zuldru. After a while longer, Zuldru’s enchanter pulled her back. This left Aspin, Taesha M, and Nivar standing. By now, the three enchantresses who had pulled their seers out of the fire, Coletta, Amabel, and Mai had moved to Aspin’s back to help his enchantress and him to keep scrying. They all knew they needed those remaining to go as deep as it was safe to go, so they could get as much information as possible. And that was easier with more enchanters of enchantresses at your back. Also, as those they were assigned to fell, the priestesses moved on to help those remaining. Andrin, who had been Taesha C’s enchanter, and Haldern, who had been Sierro’s enchanter, moved to stand with Arteros at Nivar’s back. Merdwin, who had been Kataya’s enchanter, had moved with Therron, who had been Zuldru’s enchanter, to stand with Daniel at Taesha M’s back. After a while, Arteros pulled Nivar back and deposited her on a divan. Then he and the other enchanters who had been with her moved to stand at Taesha M’s back. As soon as the universe twins, as they were sometimes called, were the only two left, the chant of the priestesses and priests changed from Wiccadian to something even older. A chant in the first language to ever exist, the one Taesha and Aspin spoke. The power in the room grew even more, and Taesha M and Aspin, still with their eyes closed, began to speak in the same language as the chant. In a split second, multiple people were recording and writing every word as the universe twins spoke in perfect unison. This was only the third time this had ever happened, and they had all been at a Council of Power, when the duo were the only ones left. They had gone deeper than scrying, now, into a whole other territory. They were being used as oracles. The All itself was speaking through them. No, this was no longer simply scrying. These were instructions from the universe itself. And when Taesha M and Aspin came out of it, they would not remember a word of what they said. Hence the many recording devices.

It was almost two hours after they started that Aspin and Taesha M fell backwards into the arms of those behind them, thoroughly unconscious. Daniel swung Taesha up into his arms gently and followed Merdwin as he picked up Aspin and led Daniel to the med bay. 


End file.
